


La leyenda de Shura Pendragón

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Conversaciones a las cinco de la mañana que conviertes en fic, F/M, M/M, fem!DeathMask, fem!Saga, fem!Shaka
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptación de las leyendas artúricas con personajes de Saint Seiya, donde Shura es Arturo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humildad

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está terminado, iré subiéndolo durante esta semana. Iré agregando personajes, relaciones y advertencias más adelante.

_Shura, escudero - 16 años_

En la época en la que se forjaban las leyendas, en una tierra lejana, nació un niño destinado a grandes hazañas. Él sería el caballero sobre caballeros, el rey sobre reyes, un grande entre los grandes. Pero como toda gran historia, tiene un principio, muy lejos del final.  
Y este niño, sería conocido como...

—¡Shura! ¡Maldita sea, Shura! —vociferó su hermanastro, buscando al chico— ¿Dónde se ha metido el gualtrapa este?  
—¿Aún no ha vuelto? —preguntó su padrastro saliendo al patio al escuchar los gritos de su hijo mayor.

Mientras tanto, nuestro protagonista, corría por el bosque cercano, yendo de un lado a otro y rodando por el suelo, saltando de piedra en piedra para cruzar un riachuelo.

—¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! —exclamó cuando resbaló en el fango del camino, aunque no llegó a caer.

Se había entretenido en su exploración matutina y había olvidado la visita a la ciudad que su padre tenía preparada para ese día. Vio la puerta del patio abierta antes de pensar en nada y se metió corriendo, aunque volvió a salir y se quitó las botas, dejándolas a un lado de la puerta. Entró en la casa, saludó a una doncella con una inclinación de cabeza y después subió los escalones de dos en dos.  
Entró en su pequeña y austera habitación, desnudándose eficientemente. Echó agua nueva en la pila y se lavó frente el espejo, con un paño lino, frotándose bien por todas partes para quitarse el olor a sudor. Se vistió con la ropa que alguien le había dejado tendida en la cama y salió atándose el frontal de la camisa, con la capa bajo el brazo.

Corrió hasta ver el carruaje frente a la puerta principal de la casa. Entonces amainó la velocidad y puso recta la espalda.

—Padre —saludó con una pequeña reverencia antes de ponerse la capa sobre los hombros—. Hermano.

Su hermanastro chistó y le dio una moneda a su padre antes de subir al carruaje. Shura se quedó mirándolos sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

—¿Apuestas otra vez, padre? —preguntó con tono severo.  
—Dijo que no llegarías a tiempo —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y palmeando una mano en el brazo de su hijastro— Y yo creo en tí.

Shura carraspeó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse por un calorcito que le venía desde el estómago, pasando por el corazón hasta la cara.

—De todas maneras, apostar no es apropiado de un Caballero.

Su padrastro ya había subido al carruaje y Shura lo siguió de cerca.

—Chst, como si tú pudieras hablar sobre Caballeros.

Shura ni siquiera parpadeó, se sentó bien recto en su asiento, con la barbilla casi pegada al pecho. Su padrastro le dió un codazo amistoso y a su hijo le dedicó una mirada de reproche. Era cierto que los dos, tanto Izou como su hijo, habían sido nombrados Caballeros y a Shura nunca le habían dado la oportunidad que necesitaba, pero Izou tenía claro que su hijo adoptivo seguía el Código tan bien como cualquier Caballero que se preciase.

El carruaje traqueteó sobre los caminos de tierra, moviéndose de un lado a otro cada vez que encontraba un bache. Shura prefería viajar a caballo, aunque comprendía el valor de los carros en los trayectos largos, o por ejemplo cuando llovía.  
El viaje transcurrió sin mayor incidente, con la charla ligera de su familia adoptiva de fondo.

Shura siempre había sabido que era adoptado y nunca había tenido problemas con ello. Su padrastro lo educó con los mismos valores que a su propio hijo y él siempre se había sentido agradecido hacia Izou por este trato.

El suelo de tierra cambió a uno empedrado y las ruedas, al igual que los cascos de los caballos, sonaron de forma diferente encima del nuevo terreno. La marcha era mucho más lenta y los sonidos ambientales diferentes. Shura se asomó por la ventanilla. No solía visitar la ciudad y la parte curiosa de su naturaleza le quería hacer ver. Shura contaba con dieciséis años y ganas por conocer lo que era la vida fuera de la casa de su padre.

El carro paró en una plaza y los tres hombres salieron de dentro para estirar los músculos. El sol los calentó de nuevo, ayudándoles a recuperar la movilidad con prisa.

—Por aquí, muchachos.  
—Sí, padre —contestó Shura, obediente.

Izou condujo a sus hijos a través de las calles de la ciudad. El hermanastro de Shura parecía conocer el camino que seguían, así que le preguntó en bajo volumen.

—¿A dónde vamos?  
—A ver la espada, idiota.

Shura arrugó la nariz. Aunque no dijo nada sobre el insulto, sí que preguntó de nuevo por la espada. Su hermanastro rodó los ojos.

—Excalibur, ¿nunca has oído hablar de ella?  
—Hmn, no.  
—¡Padre, este idiota nunca ha oído hablar de Excalibur! —Izou le propinó una colleja como si fuera un niño pequeño— ¡Ouh!

Le miró con el ceño fruncido y su hijo se adelantó refunfuñando, uniéndose a otros caballeros jóvenes que pasaban por allí en ese momento.

—Excalibur es una espada legendaria, la espada del que un día fue Rey —explicó Izou.  
—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Izou carraspeó y echó hacia atrás su largo cabello oscuro.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un Rey conquistó todas las islas, unificándolas bajo la misma bandera —empezó a relatar—. Pertenecían al mismo Reino. Pero una profecía decía que sólo bajo el mandato de ese Rey, las Islas seguirían unidas. El Rey cayó en combate, pero antes de morir clavó su espada en una roca y dijo “Sólo aquel que esté destinado a ser el Rey verdadero de Las Islas será capaz de sacar esta espada de la roca.”  
—Pero eso es una leyenda... —murmuró Shura, poniendo más atención en el río de gente en el que se estaban metiendo.

La mayoría de personas a su alrededor eran Caballeros o de familias nobles. Y parecía que más y más se unían a la procesión que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia un bosquecillo cercano.

—Con la muerte de Ionia mucha gente quiere hacerse con el poder —terció Izou—. Como sabes murió sin herederos ni nombró a nadie como sucesor, pero se casó antes de morir y tiene tres hijas adoptivas. Las dos mayores están casadas y sus cónyuges quieren hacerse con el trono. Hay quien intenta arreglar matrimonios con la más joven para tener esa misma opción, pero aún no se ha decidido quién será el próximo Rey. Mientras tanto, Pandora hace las veces de Regente.  
—La viuda —asintió Shura, reconociendo el nombre de su Reina—. No lo hace mal ¿por qué no le dejan quedarse con el trono?

Izou torció el labio y negó con la cabeza. La juventud tenía atada muchas cosas maravillosas a la falta de experiencia, entre ellas la inocencia y la ingenuidad.

—Política, hijo mío. Pandora no se ha ganado el trono de forma justa, así que no podrá retenerlo por mucho tiempo.  
—Ah, vaya —Shura asintió, comprendiendo qué quería decir su padrastro.  
—Como ya han pasado un par de años sin que se llegue a ninguna solución, mucha gente se ha volcado en la leyenda de la espada —concluyó.

La algarabía subió de volumen e Izou se paró donde estaba, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hijo adoptivo y señalando hacia un círculo de hombres que se gritaban entre ellos. Parecía que se estaban animando unos a otros. Todos callaron y unos segundos después se podían oír silbidos de burla y exclamaciones de decepción, junto con alguna que otra risa.

—Allí está. Mírala, hijo, esa es Excalibur.

El follaje de los árboles dibujaba sombras aquí y allá, difuminando los lados del claro y creando pequeños parches de luz en el centro del círculo de hombres. Durante un momento alguien se apartó y Shura pudo verla. La espada clavada en la roca, llena de musgo por todas partes menos en la empuñadura, tocada por tantas manos que no habían podido sacarla de su encierro.  
El sol brilló sobre ella, deslumbrando a Shura, que se quedó paralizado en su sitio. Abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que los labios, levantando la mano derecha lentamente hacia la espada, sintiéndose atraído por ella.

Alguien le empujó, rompiendo el encanto del momento y Shura miró a su padre, intentando aferrarse a algo conocido para poner los pies en el suelo de nuevo.

—Es bella, ¿verdad? —sonrió Izou poniendo la mano sobre Shura para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio.  
—Majestuosa —respondió, con una sonrisa poco habitual curvando sus labios.

Pasaron un rato por allí y para su diversión, Shura vio como su hermano adoptivo tiraba de la espada, mango aferrado entre las manos y tendones hinchándose en todo su cuerpo, hasta que se le puso la cara roja del esfuerzo. Como muchos otros Caballeros, la soltó maldiciendo y se echó a un lado.

—No te atrevas a reírte —espetó hacia Shura, señalándolo con un dedo descaradamente.

Shura desvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia la espada, ignorando la rudeza de su hermanastro.

Volvieron a la ciudad, acudiendo a la casa de un amigo de su padre. Pasarían la noche allí, bajo su hospitalidad.  
No sabía qué hora era, pero la cena había venido y pasado hacía largo rato. Aún así, Shura no podía dormir y tenía los ojos fijos en el techo. Su hermano no estaba en la cama a su lado y le había hecho jurar que no le diría a padre que se había marchado.

A Shura no podía importarle menos el paradero de la pantomima de Caballero que era su hermano. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero la visión de la espada volvió de nuevo, inundando su mente. Escuchó un susurro ininteligible y apremiante, volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Tengo que ir —susurró de pronto—, tengo que ir.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana. Se vistió con prisas y bajó por la ventana con cuidado, agarrándose a la fachada en pequeñas muescas que parecían casi inexistentes.  
Saltó al patio y caminó despacio por las calles de la ciudad, para no atraer la atención sobre sí mismo.  
Temió no recordar el camino, o no reconocerlo, pero encontró el bosquecillo sin problemas. A esas horas no quedaba nadie por allí, pero Shura inspeccionó los alrededores de todas maneras. Cuando se sintió seguro se acercó a estudiar la espada de cerca.

—Excalibur... —murmuró mientras sus dedos enguantados limpiaban parte de la empuñadura.

Se quitó el guante y pasó los dedos por la hoja, apartando el musgo. Excalibur brilló a la luz de la luna llena, mandándole reflejos irisados de vuelta, como el guiño de un viejo amigo, de una broma interna milenaria.  
Shura se puso de pie, tirando los dos guantes al suelo. Se trepó sobre la roca y afianzó los dos pies sobre ella, separándolos, agarró el mango con las dos manos y dejó salir todo el aire mientras sus dedos se movían ansiosos por la guarda, palpándola antes de volver a su posición. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire al tiempo que estiraba despacio de la espada.

Excalibur se deslizó por la roca como si fuera mantequilla caliente, con un sonido de metal contra piedra que le puso los pelos de punta a Shura.  
El chico abrió tanto la boca que casi se le cae la mandíbula. La parte inferior de la espada estaba perfectamente limpia y brillaba blanca e inmaculada delante de sus ojos, abiertos como platos.

—Lo he hecho —dejó salir un gritito ahogado, que no reconoció como su propia voz—, lo he- lo, la espada.

Un ruido en el bosque puso alerta a Shura, que clavó la espada torpemente en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado y salió corriendo, dejando los guantes olvidados al lado de la roca.  
Para cuando Shura ya no se podía ver entre los árboles, otro joven salió de las sombras, sin recoger la cesta con hierbas y setas que se le había caído al suelo al ver a Excalibur libre de su prisión.  
Se acuclilló al lado de la roca y recogió los guantes de Shura, golpeando con ellos sus labios.

Se levantó de golpe, recogió su cesta y corrió por el bosque hacia una cabaña un poco apartada de la ciudad. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y fue recibido por los gritos de su maestro.

—¿¡Por qué irrumpes así a estas horas de la noche!?  
—¡Maestro! —dejó la cesta a un lado y levantó los guantes— ¡Ha ocurrido, han sacado la espada!

El hombre agarró los guantes que su aprendiz zarandeaba delante de su rostro y los observó durante unos segundos antes de estrujarlos entre sus manos.

—Es hora, Mu. Tenemos que prepararnos para mañana.  
—Sí, maestro.


	2. Responsabilidad

_Shura, escudero - 16 años_

Volvían a estar en el claro, rodeados de diferentes personajes que se animaban y abucheaban entre sí, tomándose más en serio o más en broma el hecho de intentar sacar la espada de la roca.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien sacara la espada, padre? ¿Qué ocurriría? —preguntó Shura, frotándose las manos nervioso.  
—Hmn, déjame pensar, hijo.

Izou se llevó la mano a la barbilla, mirando fijamente a Excalibur. Hiló sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Supuestamente ganaría el derecho a regir todas Las Islas, pero el resultado depende de lo que digan los nobles. Supongo, pues... que dependería mucho de quién fuera ese hombre.

Shura asintió y dejó sus dedos en paz, mirándose la punta de las botas. Pensó, realmente caviló sobre sus posibilidades, sobre que clase de persona era él. Pensó en si quería ser Rey y en que tipo de Rey sería. Pensó en todas las personas que estarían a su cargo, en todo lo que tendría que hacer. En todo lo que podría hacer.  
La carga parecía más pesada de lo que él podría soportar, pero la posibilidad de hacer algo por y para los demás le atraía.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —escuchó a su hermano a su lado, con la burla y el desprecio bailando en sus palabras— No la vas a sacar ni en mil años.

Shura desvió su mirada de Excalibur, donde se había quedado prendada sin darse cuenta, hacia su hermano. Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. Por una vez en su vida, Shura sabía que podía hacer algo mejor, que podía ser alguien. Había pensado en dejar pasar la oportunidad, no sintiéndose preparado para tomar el mando, pero las palabras de su hermano le habían dado la chispa que necesitaba para encender la llama.  
Más que por orgullo, más que para demostrar algo, Shura caminó hacia la roca para hacer lo que sabía que su hermano nunca haría: ser un buen Caballero.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Izou al ver a Shura apartar con suavidad a la gente que se interponía en su camino.  
—A averiguar qué clase de hombre soy.

Izou siguió a su hijo, aunque para cuando llegó a hacerse sitio en el círculo interno, Shura ya se había trepado a la roca. El chaval esperó tanto tiempo simplemente observando a la multitud que todas las conversaciones murieron poco a poco.

—¡Baja de ahí, sólo vas a hacer el ridículo! —alguien le dió un codazo al hijo de Izou para hacerlo callar.

Shura tomó aire, preparándose para tomar el mango de la espada por segunda vez. Por un momento tuvo miedo, pero en cuanto sus dedos rodearon la empuñadura se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y empezó a tirar de ella.  
Excalibur salió tan dócil como la primera vez que se había encontrado con la mano de Shura, ganando las exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración y algún que otro grito ahogado.

Shura levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza, abriendo los ojos para ver su filo esta vez a la luz del sol matinal.

—¡Lo ha hecho!  
—¡La han sacado! —se oyó entre el público.  
—¡Un chico la ha sacado!

El griterío llamó la atención a la gente más alejada y de repente la multitud se acercó a la roca, apretujando y aplastando a las personas que se ponían en su camino.

Izou notó como lo empujaban, pero él no se movió de su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos y los músculos tensos. Una mano en su hombro, que cayó con aplomo, le hizo apartar los ojos de su hijo adoptivo, que miraba a la multitud sin saber qué hacer ahora, incluso con algo de timidez y miedo.

—Izou... —escuchó detrás de él.

El Caballero siguió la línea del brazo de quien le agarraba. Se giró para encarar al encapuchado.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, le conozco? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre se agarró la capucha y la dejó caer sobre su espalda, revelando su rostro. Izou tuvo una segunda sorpresa ese día.

—Shion... —musitó incrédulo, aunque después suspiró cansado, comprendiendo por que aparecía él precisamente en ese momento— Tendría que haberlo sabido.

Shion le sonrió tranquilo y misterioso. A su lado, un joven de pelo largo se apretaba contra él, intentando no ser arrastrado por la marea de personas excitadas.

—Cuanto tiempo, amigo —saludó Shion.  
—Sin duda.

Desde su lugar en la roca, Shura buscó a su padre con la mirada, esperando algo, lo que fuera, algún tipo de reacción de su parte para saber que tenía que hacer ahora. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue su espalda.  
Shura se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose perdido por un momento. Entonces cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla, abrazando la espada mientras alguien le agarraba de la cintura para bajarlo de la roca. Pasó de manos de unos a otros, por encima de la gente y el griterío, no supo en que momento tocó el suelo, pero no se sintió aliviado. Muchas manos desconocidas le tocaban el rostro, tiraban de su ropa, le pasaban las manos por el pelo. Alguien intentó robarle la espada, pero Shura se aferró a ella como si estuviera ahogándose y ella fuera su salvavidas.

En algún momento salieron del bosquecillo para entrar a la ciudad y a empujones lo metieron en un carromato.

—¿¡Dónde me llevan!? —demandó azorado, con la ropa y el cabello revuelto.  
—¡Al castillo, su majestad! —bramó alguien que se sentó a su lado.  
—¿¡Qué!?

Shura se agarró de donde pudo, notando el nudo en su garganta. Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a suceder así, habría elegido otro momento para sacar la espada delante de algún testigo.

El carruaje no tardó en llegar frente al castillo y gracias a los caballos, habían dejado atrás a una gran parte de la comitiva que les seguía. El hombre que lo acompañaba guió a Shura, junto con muchos otros que se les unieron poco después, dentro del castillo.  
Shura no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero se tomó los empujones y los gritos con aplomo. Pronto estaban delante de unas puertas dobles enormes, guardadas por Caballeros que se mostraron firmes en no dejarles pasar. Igualmente, la fuerza incontrolable de los testigos sobrepasó la barrera y de pronto estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser una reunión de la alta nobleza del reino.  
Después de la confusión inicial, una voz de mujer se alzó entre las demás, acallando a todo el mundo.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —quiso saber esa voz.

Alguien sacó a Shura de dentro de la multitud, empujándolo hacia delante y haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies. Shura salvó la caída por poco y empezó a incorporarse mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
La mujer de pie, delante del trono, debía ser su reina, Pandora. Alta, de piel pálida y pelo oscuro. Mirada afilada que lo escudriñó en pocos segundos. Las cejas finas de Pandora se curvaron al reparar en la espada que portaba Shura.

—Excalibur...

Su rostro se movió raudo, clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho. Las manos de Pandora estrujaron sus propios dedos encima de la tela de su falda y sus labios temblaron por un momento.  
De repente, toda su figura se relajó y una pequeña sonrisa se instauró en su cara, dotándola de una expresión a medio camino entre pacífica y resignada. Asintió lentamente.

—Ante tal prueba frente a nosotros, no tengo nada que decir —agachó su cabeza a modo de reverencia—. Larga vida al Rey.

La sala volvió a ser un caos de inmediato, entre gritos de indignación y exclamaciones que resonaban en las paredes, haciendo eco de las palabras de la reina.

—¡Larga vida al Rey! ¡Larga vida al Rey!

* * *

Izou tomó el té que Shion le ofrecía, cabeceando hacia él como agradecimiento. Habían pasado unos días desde que se Shura sacara a Excalibur de su vaina rocosa y las cosas empezaban a asentarse. La noticia viajaba por Las Islas tan deprisa que la mayoría de los nobles ya se habían presentado en palacio, incluso reyes de otros reinos vecinos habían enviado a sus vasallos. Pero a Izou, más que lo que estos pensaran, le interesaba lo que Shion le tenía que decir.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó soplando su té y esperando por su respuesta.

Shion tomó asiento a su lado, con su propio té humeante entre las manos. Tomó aire para darse valor y dejó salir el aire en forma de suspiro resignado.

—Sabía que algún día llegaría este día.  
—¿El día en que me explicarías cuales son los orígenes de Shura o el día en que reclamaría el trono, Excalibur en mano? —dejó caer Izou observando la madera de la mesa desinteresadamente.

Shion rió de forma suave antes de negar con la cabeza y dedicarle una media sonrisa a su amigo.

—Supongo que las dos cosas.  
—Entonces tendrás todo un discurso preparado —terció Izou.

Shion se tragó una carcajada en el fondo de la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

—Pues no —apuntó con la taza de té en el aire, puntuando sus palabras mientras movía la mano en la que la sostenía—. No tengo nada preparado, por desgracia.

Izou no dejaba de mirar la taza y el líquido que parecía todo el rato a punto de desbordarse. Terminó por agarrar la muñeca de Shion y llevarla hacia la mesa para que dejara de hacer aquello.

—Y ahora —carraspeó—, cuéntame.

Tomó un trago de su té, esperando por la historia que le debían.

—Está bien, amigo. Todo empezó hace ya diecisiete años... Como sabrás, por aquellos tiempos estábamos en guerra con nuestros vecinos del sur —comenzó Shion, mirando al techo mientras recordaba—. El Rey Ionia, me pidió que le facilitase una manera de entrar al palacio de la dama Pandora. Buscaba un artefacto en particular. Acepté ayudarle... tal vez, si hubiera sabido más cosas no habría aceptado, pero entonces no tendríamos historia que contar.

Shion se rió escudándose detrás de su vaso y bebió un poco de té antes de dejarlo en la mesa, creando una pausa dramática que Izou aguantó paciente.

—Aprovechando que su marido estaba en el frente —continuó Shion—, le dí una pócima que le haría parecerse a él durante unas horas. Ionia no sólo se llevó el artefacto que buscaba, también sedujo a la dama Pandora bajo el aspecto de su marido. Mientras tanto, él servía fielmente a la corte y su Rey y moría en batalla al mismo tiempo.

Shion suspiró y se frotó un ojo. De repente parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era. Aunque tanto Izou como su amigo rondaban ya los cuarenta años, Shion siempre se había conservado muy bien.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Shura, mi Shura... es hijo de Pandora e Ionia?  
—Sí, exactamente eso.

Izou miró al techo de la cabaña, tomando aire para asimilar la noticia. Había estado criando al hijo del Rey sin saberlo.

—¿Y por qué me lo trajiste? —preguntó confundido— Ionia y Pandora se casaron poco después de aquellas batallas, podrían haberlo criado ellos mismos.

Shion negó con la cabeza y chistó.

—Shura fué un bebé prematuro, para cuando se llevó a cabo la boda, el niño ya había nacido. El embarazo se llevó en secreto.  
—Hmn, cierto —caviló Izou, recordando que ya tenía a Shura en sus manos cuando acudió a la última boda real—. Entonces es el legítimo heredero de Ionia, es su hijo.  
—Exacto —asintió Shion afirmando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Izou se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras bufaba, abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había tenido en su casa sin saberlo.

—He criado al hijo del Rey... a un príncipe —se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos—. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Shion le puso la mano en el hombro y asintió vehemente.

—Claro que sí, amigo. Confío en tí —le sonrió, conciliador.  
—¿Ellos sabían que me estaba encargando de educarle? —preguntó cuando la duda le asaltó de forma repentina.  
—No, no lo sabían. Sólo yo era consciente de ello.

Los dos volvieron a sus posiciones en las sillas y tomaron té, dejando que los segundos pasaran sin romper el silencio, cada cual con sus preocupaciones en mente.

—¿Y qué tal lleva el chico eso de ser el Rey? —tanteó Shion.  
—Bien, bien... con bastante aplomo. Se ha mudado a vivir en el castillo. La Reina en persona se está ocupando de su adiestramiento como regente... —Izou se rió con suavidad— Al principio se me hacía extraño, pero ahora sé que es su madre.

Shion asintió, contento por el desenlace del asunto y bebió de su té, aún caliente pero óptimo para tomar.

—Shura será un buen rey, no te preocupes por tu hijo —dijo Shion, ganándose una sonrisa aprobatoria de parte de su amigo—, pero...  
—¿Pero? —frunció el ceño Izou.  
—Pero necesitamos a alguien que esté cerca de él —Shion se inclinó hacia Izou, apoyando un codo en la mesa—, alguien que le aconseje, que le lleve por el buen camino.

Izou asintió, frotándose la barbilla y pensando en quien podía ser esa persona. Su propio hijo había cambiado su actitud hacia Shura, dando una vuelta de prácticamente ciento ochenta grados. No sólo ya no se metía con él, si no que había empezado a tomarse en serio su propio papel como Caballero.  
Pero no, necesitaban a alguien amable pero estricto. Alguien que le hiciera ver cuando Shura se empeñaba en cerrar los ojos. Y conociendo a su hijo, con lo empecinado que se podía llegar a poner, ese alguien tenía que tener una voluntad de hierro.  
La puerta se abrió y un chico entró de espaldas, cargando un par de cajas que dejó a un lado en el suelo. El muchacho se pasó el antebrazo por la frente y suspiró.

—Buenas tardes, maestro —saludó con una sonrisa animada en el rostro—. Buenas tardes, Caballero Izou.

Shion e Izou se miraron el uno al otro y después desviaron sus miradas hacia el chaval.

—Izou, amigo... creo que no te he presentado a mi discípulo, Mu.


	3. Lealtad

_Shura, príncipe - 17 años_

Un año había pasado, tan rápido como una exhalación para algunos, como Shion e Izou, que volvían a pasear juntos, esta vez por palacio.

—¿Y cuándo se irán? —preguntó el Caballero.  
—En cuanto Mu baje con su equipaje, amigo.

Izou asintió, aminorando el ritmo de sus pasos y suspirando cansado al ver a los jóvenes Caballeros entrenar un poco más lejos. Él recordaba los días en los que se dedicaba a ir de aquí para allá, haciendo estupideces con sus compañeros y riéndose de la vida en general. Entonces se casó, tuvo un hijo y adoptó forzosamente a otro. Y luego... luego murió su mujer y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a criar a sus dos hijos, a asegurarse de que los dos fueran buenos Caballeros y sirvieran de algo a su Reino.  
Ahora era el orgulloso padre de un Rey en ciernes y de un reformado joven que cada día se parecía más a un Caballero de verdad.  
Izou sonrió, satisfecho con su vida en ese momento. Shion suspiró, llamando la atención de Izou.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.  
—¿Qué haremos con Shura mientras Mu no está? —exteriorizó sus pensamientos.  
—Hmn... algo se nos ocurrirá.

Y es que en ese año, Mu se había hecho parte inseparable de Shura. Obligado a tomar la posición de sirviente personal del joven príncipe, Mu había terminado por encontrar en él un amigo y alguien a quien seguiría hasta las partes más profundas del mismo infierno.

Justo en ese momento, Mu se encontraba en la recámara privada de Shura, dejando ciertas cosas preparadas en previsión de su ausencia.  
Shura entró, espada en mano, sucio y sudado del ejercicio matutino. Vestía de colores oscuros, como siempre, y su expresión era severa, otra cosa habitual. Dejó la espada de entrenamiento a un lado, apoyándola en la pared, y empezó a quitarse las botas, sentado en un taburete pequeño.  
Mu carraspeó.

—Ah, estás aquí —habló Shura—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te he visto en toda la mañana.

Shura le tiró una de las botas a Mu, que la esquivó casi sin verla.

—No he salido de sus aposentos, mi príncipe —canturreó Mu, esquivando la segunda bota mientras empezaba a reír—. Necesita practicar su puntería.

Un calcetín salió volando, hecho un gurruño de lana. Mu se volvió a mover, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo las botas de Shura.

—Chst’ —se quejó Shura quitándose el otro calcetín pero dejándolo a su lado— Ven, ayúdame.

Mu apretó los labios y rodó los ojos, dejando las cosas a un lado y acudiendo en ayuda de Shura, que lo esperaba con los brazos en alto. Empezó a desvestirlo.

—Si piensa bañarse ahora, no calenté agua —avisó Mu.  
—No importa, me gusta el agua fría.

No tardó mucho en tener a un Shura desnudo dentro de la bañera, frotándose vigorosamente el cabello enjabonado.

—Hmn, Shura... —empezó a decir Mu, desde detrás del biombo— Verás, tengo que salir de viaje inmediatamente, no sé cuanto tardaré en volver, pero ya me he ocupado de que tengas un sirviente en mi ausencia.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Shura, saliendo de debajo del agua— ¿Qué decías? No me he enterado de nada.

Shura volvió a meterse en el agua, limpiando su cabello de jabón y agarró una jarra para volver a enjuagárselo.

—Decía que no estaré, decía que... —Mu volvió a escuchar el agua salpicar y se asomó para ver que estaba haciendo ahora su futuro Rey— Dios mío, Shura.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó el joven de pie en la bañera, dejando de darle la espalda a Mu para afrontarlo mientras se frotaba un pectoral.  
—No nada... —Mu volvió a su posición detrás del bastidor— Cuando termines ya hablamos.

Shura no tardó mucho en estar listo, acercándose una toalla para secarse rápidamente. Se la enrolló alrededor de la cadera y salió a buscar algo que ponerse.

—Me voy de viaje —intentó otra vez Mu.  
—¿Y dónde vamos?  
—Hmn, creo que no me has entendido bien... —Mu se acercó a Shura y de repente estaba detrás de él, frotándole con una toalla la cabeza mojada— ¡Aún te queda agua en los oídos!  
—¡Ay, oye! —gritó Shura, empujando a Mu con la cadera para quitárselo de encima— ¡Para, para!

Acabaron los dos por el suelo, girando uno encima del otro y al contrario, en una pequeña lucha por la supremacía. Shura ganó con relativa facilidad, proclamándose ganador al sentarse a horcajados encima de un Mu sin aliento.

—Y ahora dime —preguntó mientras se acomodaba encima de su sirviente— ¿A dónde vamos?  
—A ninguna parte, voy con mi maestro. No es un viaje al que tengas que asistir...

Mu intentó levantarse, pero Shura no le dejaba moverse, anticipándose a sus intentos.

—No vas a dejar que me levante a menos que te deje venir ¿verdad? —preguntó Mu, derrotado por fin.  
—Ajá —afirmó Shura con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

Por un momento, Mu pensó en usar magia, pero dejó pasar esa opción. La verdad era que quería que Shura fuera con ellos, pero en parte no lo veía apropiado. Apretó los labios.

« _Lo siento, maestro_ » pensó Mu, dejando que fuera Shion el que tomase la decisión final.

—De acuerdo... —concedió— Pero sólo si mi maestro te admite.  
—Oh, lo hará —sonrió fugazmente Shura mientras se ponía de pie y elegía ropa de viaje.

Mu se levantó y se arregló la ropa y el cabello. Se giró para mirar la espalda de Shura, que empezaba a ponerse la ropa interior. Se mesó la punta de su cabello con la mano, pensativo.

—Será mejor que empieces a arreglar tu equipaje —recordó Mu.

Shura no dijo nada más mientras se vestía, rápido y preciso en sus movimientos. Una vez estuvo listo, tomó una fruta de su mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, comiéndosela.

—Para eso tengo un criado —habló—. Ah, y recuerda limpiar la bañera antes de irnos. Estaré en el salón con la dama Pandora.

Los dedos de Mu se crisparon sobre su propio cabello y arrugó la frente, buscando a Shura para contestar, pero el príncipe ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.  
Mu miró a su alrededor y se frotó la frente. A ese ritmo no iba a irse nunca.

* * *

—¡No! —había dicho Shion al ver a Shura acompañando a Mu— ¡No, no!

Shion estaba dispuesto a llevar a Shura de vuelta a sus aposentos agarrado de la oreja. O eso había pretendido, pero una carta con el sello real había cambiado su parecer con una sóla ojeada a la firma de la Reina.  
Y allí se encontraban, encima de una barca destartalada, en un lago cubierto por la niebla, después de un viaje algo atropellado.

—Guau —suspiró Shura, con los ojos bien abiertos y la espalda erguida— Es... precioso.  
—Lemuria —pronunció el nombre de su tierra Shion, con una sonrisa melancólica y un tinte de orgullo en su tono.

La isla en medio del lago empezó a perfilarse en la niebla, cada vez más cerca, añadiendo más misticismo conforme se dejaba vez. Torres con formas extrañas que semejaban árboles, puentes aquí y allá, farolas que iluminaban la noche con forma de flor...  
Mu agarró la mano de Shura para que pudiera mirar a todas partes sin perderse. A los dos lemurianos les dieron ganas de reír por su comportamiento, pero podían entender que se embelesara.  
No tardaron en estar acomodados en una pequeña cabaña bien surtida. Shura se deshizo su propia maleta, usando la mitad del armario destinado a Mu para dejar sus enseres y ropajes.  
Shion apareció en la puerta abierta, dando un golpe en la madera para hacerse notar.

—Cuando estés preparado nos vamos —habló Shion hacia su aprendiz, que asintió y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

Shura se dejó caer en la cama, sentándose en ella.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Mu dejó su túnica tendida al lado de Shura y lo miró con aprensión. Acabó por acuclillarse delante de él, poniendo una mano en una de las rodillas de su príncipe.

—Sería mejor que no vinieras, Shura.  
—¡Pero-!  
—¡Esto no va contigo! —explicó Mu— No tienes nada que ver en lo que va a ocurrir. No eres parte de nuestra cultura.  
—Pero soy parte de tí.

Shura apretó los labios y se agachó un poco, poniendo la barbilla encima de un estupefacto Mu. Posó una mano encima de la de su amigo y cerró los ojos.

—Vayas donde vayas, no te dejaré solo —sentenció con palabras tan ligeras como un aliento.

A Mu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, apartando a Shura para levantarse y vestirse para la ocasión.

—Toma, ponte esto —indicó, dándole algo de ropa a Shura.  
—¿Una máscara y un pantalón? —preguntó el joven una vez hubo investigado sus prendas— ¿Y para qué son estas cuerdas?

Mu se rió un poco, ayudando a Shura a arreglarse como tantas veces había hecho en el castillo durante el pasado año. Usó una cinta para atar el pantalón a la cadera de Shura y otras tiras para ajustar el bajo de los pantalones. Irían descalzos, le explicó, y las máscaras eran necesarias. El ritual abría puertas hacia otros mundos y las máscaras les protegerían de los seres que pudieran colarse a través de los portales durante aquella noche mágica.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tu que harás? —preguntó Shura, curioso y preocupado.  
—Yo me encargaré de que todo vaya bien —dijo Mu, acabando de atarse una de las cintas desde el final de la pantorilla hasta el tobillo—. Tú dedícate a disfrutar del festejo.

Shura arrugó la nariz, pero adivinaba que había más tras las palabras de Mu de lo que éste podía declarar.  
Salieron de la habitación juntos y Mu arregló la máscara de Shura, poniéndola en sitio. Después se enmascaró a sí mismo. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa pícara a Shura y de nuevo agarrados de la mano marcharon hacia el centro de la ciudad.

No tardaron en ver las piras preparadas sin prender. Cuanto más se acercaban al centro, más gente se unía a su camino y Shura tuvo un déjà-vu hacia el día que había visto por primera vez a Excalibur. Apretó los dedos de Mu entre los suyos y el otro joven paró sus pasos para mirar fijamente a su príncipe a través de la máscara.

—Aquí nos tenemos que separar.  
—¿¡Qué, por qué!? —exclamó Shura, atropelladamente  
—No puedes venir a donde yo voy.

Mu señaló hacia un camino que se perdía entre los edificios bajos. El camino serpenteaba hacia una cueva en una pared de roca que se alzaba justo detrás de ellos. Shura podía ver la entrada iluminada a una cueva. Había gente allí, pero no tanta como abajo, en la plaza en la que se encontraban.  
Shura apretó de nuevo los dedos de Mu. Habló sin dejar de observar la cueva.

—Te acompañaré hasta la entrada.

Mu pensó en protestar, pero se terminó callando. Sólo perderían el tiempo y él necesitaba estar en la cueva dentro de poco. El rito que lo convertiría en un hechicero pleno se iba a llevar a cabo allí arriba, dentro de relativamente poco tiempo.

—Está bien, vamos.

Mu continuó guiándole entre la gente, sin soltarle en ningún momento hasta llegar a la cueva. Lo miró en la entrada, con los gritos de la celebración, lejos, a su espalda, y las luces de las antorchas delante de ellos. Dejó que sus dedos escaparan de los de Shura, que se aferraban a él con tenacidad. Se puso frente a él, abriendo los labios, a punto de decirle algo, pero una mano en el hombro de Mu los distrajo a los dos.

—Estás aquí, vamos, ya es la hora.  
—Sí, maestro —asintió el aprendiz al reconocer su voz.

Mu miró a Shura con una expresión difícil de entender y se fué corriendo al interior de la cueva, tras los pasos de su maestro. Shura levantó la mano hacia él, dando un paso adelante. Pronto bajó esa misma mano, al igual que su mirada. No debía estar allí y no tenía ni idea de cuanto tardaría Mu en salir de nuevo. Lo mejor era dar la vuelta y esperarlo en algún lugar.  
Cuando se giró chocó contra alguien, que lo agarró por los brazos para estabilizar a ambos.

—¡Ey, cuidado! —oyó la voz de una mujer.

Al levantar la mirada sólo vio ojos verde esmeralda entre un antifaz de plumas blancas y doradas. La mirada perdida de Shura hizo que la mujer suavizara su tono.

—Vamos, tranquilo —lo animó frotándole los brazos—. Aún hay tiempo, todavía no empieza. Ven, vamos dentro.

La mujer lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo hacia la cueva. Shura se resistió en un principio, pero luego se dejó llevar.

* * *

Las manos de Shura se aferraban a la cadera desnuda de la mujer. No sabía donde estaba, pero no había mucha luz y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos llenaban sus oídos.  
La chica se agarraba a sus hombros, subiendo y bajando sobre él, haciéndole sentir bien, caliente, apretado, húmedo, magnífico. Apoyó la frente sudada en el cuello de la chica, aturdido, y sus brazos se movieron, rodeando la cintura de la chica. Los dos gimieron con una embestida especialmente fuerte. Ella se quedó ahí, sentada sobre él, moviendo la cadera en círculos seductores.

No recordaba mucho y todo parecía nublado en su mente, como un sueño especialmente real. Había entrado a la cueva de mano de la mujer de cabello oscuro que ahora le montaba. En algún momento le había ofrecido un cuenco con un líquido espeso, que le había instado a tomar. Y luego... luego había perdido la noción de todo, del tiempo, de la realidad. De qué hacía allí dentro.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un banco excavado en la roca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocándola con la pared de piedra y musgo, bajando sus manos hasta los glúteos firmes de la joven, que apretó entre sus dedos.  
Ella imitó su movimiento, arqueando la espalda y poniendo las manos en las rodillas de Shura. Se movió más y más, quitando una de las manos de donde estaba para llevarla al lugar donde se unían, allá entre sus piernas, ligeramente más arriba. Se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados tras su máscara de plumas blancas y doradas.  
A Shura le pareció hermosa. Hermosa, desnuda y dispuesta para él. Jadeó y afianzó su agarre en los glúteos y se inclinó hacia un pecho, atrapando el pezón entre sus labios y succionándolo, lamiéndolo con cuidadoso deseo.

Ella gritó, redoblando la fuerza de su subir y bajar. Y en algún momento cerró sus piernas con más fuerza sobre la cintura del joven, encogiéndose y abrazándose a él, murmurando palabras que para Shura no tenían ningún sentido. Él la abrazó de vuelta, sintiendo su parte más íntima cerrarse sobre su virilidad, apretando hasta llevarlo al límite.  
Llegaron al cenit de su pasión prácticamente juntos, agotados y contentos. Aunque cuando las nubes de la lujuria abandonaron su mente, Shura empezó a sentirse mal consigo mismo, aún con su juicio debilitado por la poción que le había sido ofrecida.

Ella se levantó poco después, besando su cabello húmedo de sudor y acariciándole la barbilla con delicadeza. No tardó en marcharse, dejándolo solo y confuso.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos aún veía los colores demasiado brillantes, el techo de la cueva daba vueltas y alguien le llamaba.

—¡Shura, Shura! —escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar.

La misma persona que le observaba con preocupación y algo de culpa, le quitó la máscara y Shura levantó la mano para intentar alcanzarla de nuevo, pero no llegó a tiempo.  
El príncipe cerró los ojos y se llevó las palmas a la cara para frotarla, apretando los párpados. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrar sus ojos en la persona que ahora le apartaba el cabello de la mejilla.

—Shura... —repitió en un susurro que hizo eco en las paredes de su cráneo— ¿Puedes oírme, me entiendes?

Shura afiló la mirada, apretando los labios y levantando las manos para agarrar aquella máscara blanca entre los dedos. Era suave, parecía forrada de pelo de carnero y dejaba los ojos, la boca y la barbilla al descubierto, aunque tapaba los pómulos y la mandíbula. Shura se concentró en los ojos verde claro que refulgían en la oscuridad, captando la poca luz que se colaba allí dentro.  
La figura misteriosa se inclinó hacia él y con algo de duda le besó. Después intentó apartarse a todo correr, pero esta vez Shura fue más rápido, agarrando con fuerza el collar que pendía de su cuello. Sonrió al extraño, reconociéndolo de inmediato. No era la primera vez que soñaba con él, pero sí la primera que lo hacía de esa forma.

—No te vayas... —le pidió, notando la voz pastosa y la lengua torpe, rodeando el cuello del otro con un brazo y obligándole a doblarse ante él— Quédate conmigo.

El pelo de su acompañante cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, largo y claro, atado hacia el final con una tira de cuero en vez de su habitual lazo.  
Shura lo besó, oprimiendo sus labios contra los del otro, mordisqueando la piel que pudo encontrar a su alcance después, con un hambre que no podría haber sentido de otra forma que en la situación en la que se encontraba. Tiró más de él, haciendo que su compañero terminara de rodillas en el suelo mientras gemía y se quejaba, intentando apartarlo sin resultado.  
Shura abrió sus piernas para él, haciéndole sitio entre ellas, buscando más de aquel calor que el pecho descubierto del otro joven podía brindarle. Y aún así necesitaba aún más.

—Shura, basta... ¡Shura! —escuchó la voz de Mu claramente y esta vez se detuvo, rendido.

Dejó de lamer y mordisquear los labios y la barbilla de su sirviente y con un suspiro cansado se dejó caer hacia atrás, chocando su espalda encorvada con la pared irregular.

—Mu... —llamó, ladeando la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

Notó un nudo en la garganta y levantó un puño para restregarlo contra uno de sus ojos que empezó a latirle, húmedo y rojo. Mu lo acalló, acariciándole el rostro, poniendo una mano en su cintura, besándole la frente.

—Por esta noche, diremos que un espíritu me poseyó —habló con la voz estrangulada—. Por esta noche, seamos lo que queramos ser.

Notó el cuerpo entre sus piernas dudar, pero dos segundos después, la mano en su cintura trazó un camino de caricias hasta su pelvis y se coló entre sus piernas.

—Mañana, no importará nada —añadió el lemuriano, juntando sus frentes.

El nuevo beso fue tierno, necesitado y bien recibido por ambos. Las manos de Mu entre los muslos ajenos buscaron un punto en especial, sacándole un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta a Shura una vez lo encontraron.  
Shura se dejó arrastrar por los efectos de la droga y los deseos ocultos en las sombras más oscuras de su corazón, permitiendo a Mu tomar todo lo que quisiera de él, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Ninguno de los dos nombraría jamás aquella noche, sin tener la certeza de si había sido real o sólo producto de las alucinaciones.


	4. Cortesía

  _Shura, príncipe - 18 años_

El castillo se había engalanado para la, por fin, coronación de su príncipe Shura. Ese día, ante los ojos de sus vasallos, Shura se convertiría en el Rey. Todos los nobles que se preciaran, de alta y de baja jerarquía, todos los Caballeros y Damas, estaban esa noche en el castillo, esperando al momento en el que culminase la fiesta con la sucesión.

Mu se encontraba dando vueltas por la sala, bandeja en mano, ofreciendo bebidas y comidas a los ilustres invitados. Llevaba un atuendo que él mismo calificaba de ridículo y Shura había tenido que arrastrarlo literalmente fuera de su habitación para que asistiera al banquete previo a la fiesta.

—Estás muy guapo —le susurró con saña, levantando la mirada para ver mejor las plumas rojas, negras y verdes que adornaban su gorro—. Muy, muy guapo.

Mu hinchó el pecho, levantando la barbilla e ignorando a su príncipe en pos de cumplir lo que se esperaba de él, dándole un ejemplo a seguir a Shura.  
Horas después del banquete, en la sala del trono, con el mismo traje, pero habiendo perdido pista misteriosamente de su gorro, a Mu le pareció ver a alguien conocido entre los asistentes. La dama vestía de verde y dorado, con pequeños detalles acentuando su cintura y escote en color marfil. Su pelo oscuro, recogido en un intrincado peinado, dejaba ver la espalda abierta del vestido, pero enmarcaba su cara de rasgos finos y elegantes. La mujer sonreía a un noble, copa en mano. En algún momento desvió su mirada y sus ojos esmeralda se chocaron contra los de Mu.

—Saga... —saludó cuando la mujer llegó a su altura.  
—Hola, Mu —devolvió el saludo sin hacer ninguna reverencia—. Ya veo que tus deberes en el viejo y en el nuevo mundo son tan diferentes como las dos culturas en las que vivimos.

Mu sonrió con los labios, pero no con los ojos. Así como Mu era un hechicero que a cada día ganaba renombre entre los suyos, Saga era sacerdotisa en ciernes. Allá en Lemuria, Mu tenía más poder que ella, pero aquí, en Camelot, los roles se intercambiaban, acentuando aún más el abismo social entre los dos.  
Saga carraspó al no obtener respuesta y se acercó un poco más al sirviente, hablando en voz baja mientras jugaba con un colgante entre sus clavículas.

—Por ahí dicen que el próximo Rey va en busca de esposa, ¿sabes algo? —Saga le sonrió, levantando una ceja de forma íntima y traviesa.

Mu se tensó, tomando aire y borrando la sonrisa que había ostentado hasta hacía tan sólo un segundo. Saga paró de mover el colgante y se apartó un poquito de Mu, sorprendida por su reacción, pero el sirviente no tardó mucho en volver a su habitual sonrisa tibia y maneras delicadas.

—Sí, claro que lo he oído. Para algo soy su sirviente personal —Mu se rió un poco, negando con la cabeza—. Pero no te lo recomiendo, no es un buen partido.  
—¿Por qué no? Va a ser el Rey. Y he oído que es joven y apuesto. Todo el mundo habla de su humildad, su buen estar...  
—Créeme, Saga. No te lo recomiendo.

La sonrisa de Mu seguía allí, pero la mano en la muñeca de Saga apretaba como una advertencia. La tensión creció entre los dos mientras sus miradas se enredaban, intentando doblegar la voluntad el uno del otro.

—¿Lo dices porque tengo un hijo? —siseó Saga, tirando de su muñeca ligeramente, sin resultado alguno— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es una prueba de que soy fértil.  
—No es por eso, Saga... —Mu apretó los labios, sin saber que decir para convencerla— Escucha, él...  
—¡Mu!

Una mano cayó con fuerza en el hombro del sirviente, que soltó la muñeca de Saga. La mujer escondió esa misma muñeca a su espalda, sacando pecho y levantando la barbilla.

—Shura —murmuró Mu.

El príncipe miró de uno a otra y cabeceó hacia la mujer.

—¿Quién es tu compañía, Mu? No tengo el placer de conocerla. Creía haber saludado a todos los invitados.

Saga sonrió hacia el heredero, levantando la mano y haciendo una reverencia mientras Shura llevaba los nudillos hasta sus labios, sin besarlos.

—Apenas acabo de llegar. Mi nombre es Saga.

Shura levantó una comisura, aún sin soltar la mano de la mujer, mirándola a los ojos. Besó los nudillos y dejó caer la mano suavemente.

—Bonito nombre para una dama —susurró con un tono cálido en la voz—, creo que lo he oído en algún lado. No sé donde.

Shura se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró hacia el techo. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a palmear el hombro de Mu y sacó la mano que había tenido todo el rato escondida tras su cuerpo.

—Esto es tuyo, Mu. No olvides ponértelo —dijo, entregándole el maldito gorro y aplastándolo contra el pecho del sirviente.  
—Sí, su Majestad... claro, por supuesto

Shura se marchó de allí con paso firme y confiado. Saga se había quedado callada durante un momento, como si acabara de caer en algo. Los dos se quedaron mirando la espalda de Shura según se alejaba entre la gente.  
Saga sonrió satisfecha y levantó su copa, dándole un último trago.

—Me gusta, te hace sufrir.

Mu suspiró cansado, apretando los labios mientras miraba el gorro en una mano y la bandeja en otra. Saga dejó su copa vacía en la bandeja de Mu, pero antes de dejarlo solo le besó la mejilla.  
A Mu le dio la sensación de que en vez de alejarla convenientemente de Shura, había conseguido despertar su curiosidad por él.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe continuaba buscando en el salón caras desconocidas. Se había propuesto hacer intercambio de comentarios con todos los asistentes al menos una vez. Saludó aquí y allá, usando palabras amables y gestos nobles. No le importaba cuál era la clase social de su interlocutor, tomaba en cuenta a todas y cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaba.  
En eso se encontraba cuando escuchó algarabía hacia un lado de la estancia y se acercó para ver qué ocurría. Un Caballero le empujó al chocarse con él en su huida.  
Shura lo miró con desaprobación y estuvo a punto de perseguirlo para explicarle en qué consistían los buenos modales, pero la visión que se abrió ante él lo dejó clavado donde se encontraba.

Una joven dama, vestida de púrpura y plata, con el pelo mayoritariamente suelto y una tiara con brillantes se encontraba ahí de pie, en medio de un corro de personas, con una copa vacía en la mano. Por la pose, Shura juraría que acababa de lanzarle el contenido del recipiente por encima a alguien.  
La joven dejó la copa vacía en una repisa y se sacudió la mano con hastío, apartándose la manga del vestido. Shura no pudo más que acudir en su ayuda. Extendió un pañuelo hacia ella, que lo tomó sin siquiera mirarle, ni dedicarle una palabra de agradecimiento. Se limpió la mano y estampó el pañuelo en su pecho.

—Disculpe... —empezó Shura, que se vió de repente acorralado entre la mirada violeta iracunda de la chica y su propia testarudez de no querer dejarla en paz. Carraspeó— ¿Podría saber qué ha ocurrido?  
—Sí, podrías —dijo la mujercita mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Estaba claro que al menos ella no le iba a facilitar esa información, pero señaló con su mano a toda la gente que los miraba desde una distancia segura.  
Shura los miró de vuelta y volvió su atención de nuevo hacia ella.

—También podrías traerme una copa —señaló, esta vez moviendo su mano para despacharlo—. O mejor, simplemente piérdete por ahí.

Shura parpadeó y se inclinó un poquito hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—Perdón pero, creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Shura, ya sabe, al que coronan dentro de un rato —le sonrió despacio, esperando una respuesta de su parte.  
—Sí, ya lo sé.

La chica le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar entre la gente hacia la salida más cercana.

« _Pequeña... insolente._ » pensó Shura tomando aire y siguiéndola.

—Lo decía en serio —la llamó en alto, pero sin gritar—. Me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido, como anfitrión creo que es mi responsabilidad mediar en cualquier altercado y en la medida de lo posible, prevenirlos.

La chica paró su andar, se giró para mirarlo y tomó una copa nueva de un sirviente que pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Miró a Shura otra vez y salió a la terraza. Al príncipe le pareció ver como le invitaba a salir con el movimiento de cabeza, demasiado exagerado para no significar nada.

—¿Hizo algo inapropiado? —insistió Shura, una vez cerca de la muchacha, en la terraza.  
—Deathmask.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó agachando un poco la cabeza. Ella bebió de su copa y desvió la mirada, contestando en un murmullo.  
—Es mi nombre, pero me llaman Detta.

Shura asintió y estrujó el pañuelo manchado de vino que aún tenía en la mano.  
Ella parpadeó una vez, lentamente, aprovechando que sus párpados estaban caídos para desviar la dirección de la mirada hacia él. Aún tenía la copa cerca de los labios, pero no bebía. Le dedicó una sonrisita pequeña antes de carraspear y volver a su expresión desinteresada.  
Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra en los largos minutos que estuvieron fuera, solos, simplemente se sentaron en un banco de piedra cerca de los rosales en flor, dedicándose lánguidas miradas y llenando el aire con suspiros entrecortados.

* * *

La coronación se produjo en el mismo momento en el que el sol moría, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol iluminaran el salón del trono junto con las antorchas de las paredes, creando un ambiente dorado y espectral al mismo tiempo.

Fue una ceremonia solemne, donde todo el mundo guardó silencio mientras el nuevo Rey hablaba ante sus súbditos.

—Juro lealtad a Camelot y a nuestra diosa Athena —habló en pie, sin tener que alzar demasiado la voz, ya que las paredes del salón reverberaban con ella—. Juro proteger, respetar e impartir justicia a mi pueblo, sea cual sea su origen. Juro por esta espada —levantó a Excalibur en su mano—, juro por esta corona —alzó la barbilla con majestuosidad—, juro por mi sangre y por mi vida.  
—¡Larga vida al Rey! —contestó Pandora una vez el discurso de Shura había terminado.

Más voces se unieron para corear la misma frase, haciendo vibrar los oídos de Shura con sus cánticos.  
Saga aplaudió desde un costado, acompañada por dos mujeres más. Se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo y empujándose amistosamente. Sin duda, Shura había conseguido llamar su atención como otros hombres no lo habían conseguido con anterioridad. Excepto uno, pero a ese lo tenía que olvidar, después de todo era el amante de su maestra.  
Su sonrisa se tensó al recordar este dato y desvió sus ojos de las plumas rojas, verdes y negras y ocuparon su visión por un momento.

—¡Niñas, me alegra verlas a las tres juntas! —habló la antigua Reina al localizarlas.

Pandora se acercó a ellas y les besó una mejilla antes de espolearlas hacia una salida lateral. Llegaron a las habitaciones privadas de Pandora entre risas y anécdotas y una vez allí dentro, Pandora tomó asiento en la silla de su tocador, dándole la vuelta para encarar la habitación, no el espejo.  
Les señaló que tomaran asiento y acabaron las tres sentadas en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Menos Saga, que prefirió tumbarse cuan larga era al final del colchón. Tomó un cojín mullido para abrazarlo entre su pecho y su barbilla, apretándolo con los brazos.

—¿Qué os parece Shura? —preguntó sin rodeos.  
—Un encanto. Ya te lo había dicho con anterioridad madre.  
—Será un buen Rey, hasta mi marido dejó de hablar de coronas al poco de que llegara.

Las cuatro rieron entre dientes, aunque Saga sólo asintió a lo que sus dos hermanas decían no añadió nada más. Estaba empezando a formarse ideas sobre lo que su madre quería decirles y en contra a lo que había estado pensando durante el viaje, se sentía emocionada con todo el asunto.  
Pandora tomó aire y dejó que su mirada se quedara prendida en el infinito, tomando valor para hablar.

—Os he reunido aquí porque tengo algo que deciros.

Todas asintieron, suponiendo qué era lo que su madre les quería decir. Pero, oh, que sorpresa estaban a punto de llevarse.

—Recuerdo... recuerdo como si fuera ayer, recuerdo cuando jugabais con muñecas, cuando os hacía trenzas en el pelo y os enseñaba a coser, a pintar —dijo observando a sus hijas y desviando la mirada de una a otra sucesivamente al tiempo que sonreía con dulzura—, a ver más allá de lo que otros pueden.

Saga apretó la mejilla contra el cojín, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo en respuesta a los ojos de su madre sobre ella. Pandora no sólo era su madre, había sido su primera maestra antes de que le enviaran a Lemuria para alejarla de todo el asunto de la sucesión.  
Pandora suspiró cansada y de repente a las tres hermanas les pareció que su madre envejecía de golpe diez años.

—¿Recordáis vosotras que fuisteis cuatro? —indagó mirando de una a otra.  
—¿El niño que murió al nacer? —preguntó la hermana mayor.  
—¿El juego del embarazo secreto? —continuó la segunda.  
—Madre, siempre tuviste miedo de que alguna de nosotras tuviera un aborto, pero hasta hoy en día eso no ha pasado. —intervino Saga.

Pandora negó con la cabeza y alisó la falda de su vestido.

—No era ese mi miedo, lo que temía es que alguna de vosotras descubriera que el niño, en realidad, sigue vivo.  
—¿¡Qué, cómo!? —una de sus hermanas se levantó sobre sus rodillas, arrastrándose hacia su madre, la otra aplaudió.  
—¡Pero esa es una buena noticia! ¿Por qué esconderías a nuestro hermano?

Saga se levantó sobre sus rodillas también, abrazando el cojín y mirando con pasmo de una a otra, de otra a una. Frunció las cejas al clavar su mirada en su madre.

—No... —susurró, pasando totalmente desapercibida.

Pandora sonrió, llevando una mano a la mejilla de una de sus hijas.

—Es una historia muy larga, hijas. Algún día os la contaré entera, pero por hoy sólo necesitáis saber una cosa...  
—No —volvió a repetir Saga, notando como su respiración se aceleraba y su pecho subía y bajaba detrás de la seda oscura del cojín.  
—Vuestro hermano, es él. El nuevo Rey. Vuestro hermano... es Shura.

Saga dejó caer el cojín, llevándose las manos a la garganta, notando que se ahogaba. Boqueó con los ojos húmedos mientras su madre y sus hermanas se felicitaban entre ellas. Tuvo que salir a la carrera, en busca de un lugar en el que vomitar.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿pero qué he hecho? —se preguntó arrodillada en la oscuridad de un pasillo, con los puños presionando contra la pared y la cabeza gacha.


	5. Fé

_Shura, Rey - 23 años_

La visión de Lemuria emergiendo de entre la niebla era una que nunca dejaba de impresionar. Tal como la primera vez, Shion remaba hacia un pequeño muelle, llevando consigo al ahora Rey Shura y al que un día fue su aprendiz, Mu. Habían pasado seis años desde su primera visita, pero Shura recordaba bien la forma de aquella ciudad escondida en medio de la bruma de un lago.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada al frente, la mano cerrada en un puño apretado cerca de su pecho y movía los labios en rezos mudos hacia Athena.  
Mu puso la suya sobre el hombro de Shura, que parpadeó una sola vez y empezó a tomar aire profundamente, hinchando el pecho, aunque no se giró para mirarle ni hizo ninguna otra acción que diera a entender que se había dado cuenta del gesto alentador.

—Tranquilo, estará allí. Ya verás.

Shura asintió y apretó los dientes, endureciendo más aún la mirada.

Hacía unos días había asistido en una campaña en contra de unos bandidos, cerca de las fronteras de su reino, por desgracia, había perdido a Excalibur en la refriega. Después de rezar durante todo un día que pasó en ayunas, había tenido una visión en el borde de la vigilia, en un estado de trance que le habían provocado sus plegarias.  
Y la respuesta era Lemuria. Mu y Shion parecían estar de acuerdo, así que se habían puesto en marcha inmediatamente. Sólo los hombres más fieles a Shura sabían lo de la pérdida de la espada, pero cualquiera sospecharía si ya no la seguía llevando más.  
Shura no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que podría acarrear eso. Después de todo, había sido Excalibur quien le había entregado en bandeja de plata la corona.

¿Qué era él sin su espada? Muchos lo verían como un símbolo de debilidad, una excusa para levantar armas, aunque Pandora le había asegurado que se había granjeado las simpatías de todos sus hombres por su carácter y buen hacer, no simplemente por una espada sacada de una roca.  
Shura, sin embargo, seguía teniendo sus dudas.

La barca llegó a puerto suavemente y Mu no perdió tiempo en asegurarla mientras Shura tomaba el poco equipaje que llevaban encima y seguía a Shion por el muelle. No hablaron mucho durante el camino a la misma cabaña que usaron tantos años atrás.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Shura.  
—Ahora iremos a ver a la máxima autoridad.

Shura levantó una ceja, mirando de Shion a Mu y de vuelta. Shion continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, explicándose al notar que Shura no sabía de quién hablaba.

—La Dama del Lago.

* * *

Shura no sabía qué había esperado de tan notoria figura desde el momento en que se la habían nombrado hasta estar frente a ella, pero no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.  
La mujer debía rondar la treintena, pero parecía joven. No tenía mucho pecho y vestía una simple túnica de color claro. Portaba sus cabellos rubios y lacios largos y sueltos sobre su espalda, con una tiara hecha a partir de jóvenes ramas verdes como único adorno. Estaba descalza y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Es ciega? —preguntó Shura en un susurro, agachándose un poco hacia Mu.

Su amigo y sirviente parecía normal, pero Shura sabía que estaba nervioso. Mu negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la figura de la Dama.

—Es su elección, no abre los ojos para honrar a los dioses antiguos. Dicen que por ello es aún más poderosa.

Shura asintió, aunque no tenía muy claro qué quería decir Mu con ello, pero al menos le haría saber que había recibido el mensaje.  
Una joven se acercó a ellos y saludó con una extraña reverencia.

—Maestro Mu —habló con respeto patente—, Rey Shura. Ya pueden pasar, la Dama les espera.

Los dos asintieron y Mu apartó una de las ramas del sauce bajo el que la Dama estaba meditando. Estaba en flor.  
La mujer se levantó, haciendo que su cabello flotara de un lado a otro con su movimiento. Se quedó allí, con las manos juntas y la cabeza girada en dirección a sus pasos.

—Mu —dijo y asintió complacida, aunque no sonrió.  
—Shaka... —respondió el druida.  
—Shura —añadió el Rey.

Shaka elevó sus dos cejas, logrando la hazaña sin abrir los ojos, aunque le temblaron los párpados. Mu se giró para mirarlo con una expresión similar a la de la Dama del Lago.

—Mi nombre es Shura —explicó.  
—Ya sé cual es vuestro nombre, Rey de Camelot —Shaka arrugó la nariz, aunque dejó salir el aire poco a poco por ella y volvió a una pose más digna—. Y creo saber a qué venís.

Shaka les hizo una señal para que se acercaran ambos y una vez estuvieron junto a ella los condujo hasta la orilla del lago que rodeaba la isla.

—Excalibur fue forjada aquí, en Lemuria —explicó Shaka mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Apartó la manga de su túnica con una mano mientras estiraba la otra hacia el agua—. Y mientras no tenga una misión, siempre que se pierda, volverá a su tierra madre.

Shaka metió la mano en el agua cristalina y cuando la volvió a sacar tenía la empuñadura de una espada entre sus dedos largos y pálidos. Shura conocía muy bien aquella guarda.  
La Dama se levantó tambaleándose un poco y Mu acudió en su ayuda, acercando las manos a su cintura pero sin tocarla en ningún momento, asegurándose que no caía en sus bamboleos.  
Shaka agarró la espada con las dos manos, dejando que la punta rozara el suelo y caminó con pasos lánguidos hasta el centro del círculo que el sauce guardaba bajo sus ramas, cerca del tronco arrugado y retorcido. Una vez de pie en el mismo punto en el que la habían encontrado meditando, levantó la espada y la clavó en la tierra, dando un paso atrás.

—Creo que buscáis esto, vuestra espada perdida.

Shura afirmó con la cabeza, aunque después carraspeó y lo hizo en voz alta.

—Sí, señora.

Shaka asintió y levantó la barbilla hacia Mu.

—Mira detrás del tronco —comandó para después volverse de nuevo hacia el Rey—. Esperadnos aquí, no tardaremos.

Se volvió y con la misma confianza que hubiera tenido si hubiera estado mirando fijamente su camino, fue con Mu. Sus dedos acariciaron la corteza áspera del sauce mientras Mu se agachaba para agarrar algo que había visto en el suelo. Era largo y estaba enrollado en una tela ligera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Mu... Mu, mírame —cuando el hechicero levantó la vista, los ojos verdes de Shaka le observaban entrecerrados y un mechón de pelo rubio le cruzaba el rostro—. Tienes que volver.

Mu entrecerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro en el pecho.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedo —se explicó el hombre, sin levantarse del suelo donde estaba arrodillado—. Mi lugar está a su lado.  
—Tu lugar está aquí —rebatió Shaka—. Nosotros somos tu gente, no ellos. Lemuria te necesita.

Mu bajó la mirada de nuevo, apretando el paquete entre sus manos y aguantando para no rechinar los dientes. Shaka se acercó un poco más, dando un par de pasos alrededor del árbol. Se agachó un poco, aún con una mano en la corteza y la otra avanzando para encontrarse con la mejilla de Mu. La acarició con delicadeza.

—Yo te necesito.

Mu alcanzó la mano de Shaka, aferrándose a sus dedos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Apartó la mano de ella, que lo miró sin comprender qué hacía. Mu le sonrió, estirando de la mano para hacer que se sentara frente a él.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto —levantó un poco la voz antes de que ella pudiera replicar—. Puede que me ames, pero no me necesitas. Y conoces las profecías.

Todo el cuerpo de Shaka se tensó y tiró de su mano para liberarla del agarre al que la sometía Mu. Aún no había cerrado los ojos, aunque estuvo tentada a hacerlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Sabes cuál es su destino y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Mu negó con la cabeza y apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de Shaka, dejándolo detrás de su oreja. Acarició su mandíbula, sujetándola de la barbilla.

—Pero puedo estar con él para guiarlo en el camino. Es lo que debo hacer y es lo que quiero hacer —soltó la barbilla y enderezó la espalda.

Shaka tomó aire e imitó su postura. Por un momento a Mu le pareció que iba a decir algo, pero su única respuesta fue cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

« _Y así es como termina todo entre nosotros..._ » pensó Mu, asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza, despidiéndose mentalmente de la que había sido su amante por años.

La Dama empezó a levantarse y Mu hizo lo mismo, aún con el bulto entre sus manos.

—Sigo sin aprobar tu elección —avisó con la voz fría.  
—Lo sé, pero es mi elección, no la tuya.

Se quedaron unos segundos más, uno frente a otro, hasta que Shaka lideró la marcha, rodeando el árbol y acercándose otra vez a Shura, que les daba la espalda mientras miraba con fijeza a Excalibur.

—¿A qué esperáis, Rey? La espada no va a salir de ahí sin una mano que le ayude —espetó Shaka.

Shura se giró para mirarlos y volvió a encarar a Excalibur. Había estado pensando en el significado de su pérdida, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Se alegraba de volver a ver la espada, pero no había sentido en ningún momento que la había perdido.  
Tal vez el motivo de su vuelta a Lemuria era uno que Shura no llegaría a entender nunca.

El Rey tomó aire y con una sola mano, mucho menos ceremonioso que las dos primeras veces que lo hizo, sacó la espada de la tierra. La sostuvo en alto, mirándola y sonrió un poco hacia los brillos del filo.  
Shaka levantó una mano hacia Mu, que le tendió el paquete sin decir nada. Shaka giró la espada y desató el nudo de la tira que mantenía el interior oculto.

—Esto también es para vos. Es la vaina de Excalibur —dejó caer el pañuelo y ofreció la vaina hacia Shura—. Mientras la portéis con vuestra persona no sangraréis nunca en la batalla.

Shura asintió, tomando el regalo y envainando a Excalibur en ella. Pensó en prendérsela a la cintura, pero le pareció una falta de respeto andar armado por Lemuria, así que no lo hizo.

—Muchas gracias, Dama.  
—Vamos, cuanto más pronto volvamos más pronto nos iremos —habló Mu hacia Shura, dándole una palmada en el hombro y luego le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a Shaka, despidiéndose de ella—. Dama...

Shaka lo despachó con el mismo cabeceo. Mu se adelantó y Shura tardó unos segundos en empezar a andar hacia él, pero la mano firme de Shaka le agarró del brazo.

—Rey Shura, tened cuidado.  
—Vos también, tened cuidado —le devolvió la despedida, pero los dedos de Shaka se clavaron en un carne como una tenaza.  
—No me habéis comprendido... esta vaina no está destinada a permanecer con vos para siempre jamás—empezó a explicar, lamiéndose los labios nerviosa porque tal vez no debería de estar dándole esa información a Shura. Pero por Mu, por Mu, la daría—. Una mujer en la que confiáis la alejará de vos, la robará. Y ese será el principio de vuestra muerte.


	6. Templanza

_Shura, Rey - 29 años_

—¡Mi Rey! —exclamó el que una vez fuera su hermano, intentando atraer su atención hacia el grueso de la compañía.

Shura gruñó otra vez, agarrando la espada con las dos manos para asestar un golpe al hombre frente a él. Luchaban, y lo hacían en tierras lejanas y extrañas. Habían sido atacados por bandidos en una garganta estrecha. Una emboscada bien preparada.  
Shura creía que esos bandidos ni siquiera sabían con quién se estaban enfrentando. O tal vez sí. No sería la primera vez desde que salieran a buscar a Niké, el sagrado báculo de su diosa Athena, que oscuros personajes mandaban asesinos tras su pista.

Shura se defendía bien, pero tuvo que retroceder para encontrar un terreno estable. Mató a uno, a dos y hasta tres bandidos. Su jubón estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su mejilla, pero sabía que no era suya. La vaina de Excalibur vibraba en su cadera, recordándole la protección que le había brindado por años.  
Shura se vio arrinconado en la pared, separado de sus leales Caballeros, que hacían lo posible por llegar hasta él, pero no se dejó acobardar. Tomando aire, cerró la boca por una vez para respirar profundamente y la volvió a abrir para jadear en busca del oxígeno que le faltaba. Tenía la cara empapada de sudor y el cabello, espeso y oscuro, se le pegaba a la piel. Apretó su agarre en la empuñadura de Excalibur antes de levantarla para bloquear un nuevo ataque, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo a otro hombre, a su izquierda.

Shura nunca pensó que acabaría así. Degollado en un paso de montaña, en un lugar que no conocía y separado de los amigos que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado hacer. Así que cuando una espalda desconocida opacó la visión de su atacante, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y empujar al bandido que tenía enfrente con la espada, mandándolo al suelo y acabando con él rápida y limpiamente.  
No tardaron mucho en alzarse con la victoria en la escaramuza y Shura buscó entre los supervivientes al hombre que le había salvado la vida. Sus Caballeros lo tenían preso, sentado en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda.

—¡Soltadle! ¡Soltadle, amigos míos! —Shura se acercó a ellos, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos caer al suelo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba su rostro— ¡No es un bandido, es un héroe! ¡Me ha salvado la vida!

Se arrodilló ante el desconocido, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y examinándolo con rapidez para ver si tenía alguna herida de consideración. Mientras tanto, uno de sus hombres empezó a desatarlo.

—¡Os lo dije, no soy uno de esos... odiosos... malhechores! —el hombre pausó sus palabras, contrariado por la inquisitiva mirada de Shura sobre su cuerpo—. ¿Qué haces?  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió Shura, con su habitual expresión de aplomo en el rostro manchado—. Necesito saber el nombre de mi salvador.  
—Lucien Du Lac... —respondió mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

Algunos de los Caballeros de Shura empezaron a hablar entre sí, alborotados.

—Silencio, ¡silencio, mis Caballeros! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shura, aún con una rodilla en el suelo y las dos manos en las mejillas de Du Lac.  
—Sin duda, es él. Está claro. —dijo uno de ellos, emocionado.  
—¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó de nuevo el Rey.

El Caballero señaló a todo Du Lac con un movimiento de mano nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

—Llevo semanas oyendo hablar de Du Lac, es un personaje famoso en estas tierras. Dicen de él que fue un Caballero, pero perdió la fé en su Señor —explicó—. Que es un buen espadachín y lucha por las causas que él elige. Dicen que es tan hermoso que las mujeres, envidiosas, le llaman Afrodita.

Shura parpadeó y dejó de mirar a su Caballero para volver a observar a Du Lac, esta vez apreciando su rostro, que movió con cuidado entre sus manos.

—Oh, bueno. Puedo ver porque te envidian —y le volvió a sonreír—. ¿Es verdad que te llaman Afrodita?  
—Mi nombre es Lucien Du Lac —insistió él, apretando los dientes y estrechando los ojos antes de apartar la cara de los dedos curiosos de Shura—. Aunque sí, me llaman de esa manera. Pero no es de mi agrado.

Se empezó a levantar y el Rey le miró desde abajo. Shura se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en su propia rodilla para tomar impulso y levantarse él también.  
Du Lac estaba adecentando su ropa cuando Shura le palmeó un hombro.

—Afrodita, entonces —canturreó con la misma sonrisita pequeña que le había dedicado antes, mientras admiraba su rostro—. Has salvado mi vida y te lo agradezco. ¿Beberás esta noche con nosotros?

Afrodita estuvo a punto de apartar su hombro de la mano de Shura, pero en vez de eso le dedicó una mirada apreciativa de arriba abajo. La ropa que vestía el moreno era de buena calidad y su confianza y porte hablaban mucho de su condición social. Echó una mirada alrededor, a los rostros sonrientes, adustos, curiosos, cansados de los hombres que le rodeaban.  
De repente se preguntó con qué clase de compañía se había encontrado esta vez.

—Si la oferta viene con comida, es probable que acepte. —terció, cediendo ante su propia curiosidad.

Shura miró atrás, buscando la aprobación entre los demás. La mayoría se rió sonoramente o asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé bienvenido, Afrodita Du Lac. —terminó Shura, dándole una palmada en el hombro que mantenía bajo su mano y seguidamente liberándolo de su peso.

Shura le dio la espalda, pensando en hacer recuento de las bajas tras la batalla.  
Afrodita empezó a notar palmadas en la espalda que casi le derribaron, alguna que otra palmadita en la cabeza e incluso algún puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Se libró de las atenciones para ir tras el que parecía el líder.

—¡Espera! —le llamó, agarrándole del hombro para hacerle girar—. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre y no sé nada de tu compañía, pero no sóis de estas tierras, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Shura levantó una ceja y cayó en la cuenta de que Afrodita tenía razón. Encaró a su salvador de nuevo y levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

—Shura, mi nombre es Shura. Rey de Camelot —habló—. Estás ante los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

* * *

Afrodita se unió a ellos aquella noche y decidió hacerles de guía durante el resto de la semana, pero los ideales de Shura volvieron a hacer arder la llama de la fé en su interior.  
Shura era un hombre en el que podía creer, junto al cual podía luchar. Era fuerte, cortés, recto y maravilloso. Y si alguna vez mostraba su cabezonería y esa vena infantil que le salía de cuando en cuando, eso estaba bien. Le hacía más humano, más accesible.

La búsqueda de Niké no fue como esperaban, las indicaciones de Shion eran algo vagas, y sin Mu para guiarles, dieron la misión por perdida.  
Después de un par de meses viajando con ellos, Afrodita decidió servir a Shura como su nuevo y leal vasallo. El Rey no se lo permitió, alegando que su opinión era tan importante como la de cualquier otro. Aquella noche, Du Lac se convirtió en el duodécimo miembro de la Mesa Redonda.

—Celebraremos un ritual oficial a la vuelta a casa, a nuestro hogar. Pero por ahora, en corazón y alma perteneces a nuestra Orden.  
—Hogar... —susurró Afrodita.

La palabra rodó por su lengua, dejándole un buen gusto. Era extraño sentirse bienvenido en un lugar en el que no había estado aún, aunque muchas cosas en aquellos hombres eran extrañas. ¿Dónde se había visto a un Rey que tratase como iguales a sus Caballeros?  
Afrodita no pudo evitar sentirse aún más apegado a él.

En el medio año que tardaron en volver a Camelot, Afrodita se convirtió en la mano derecha del Rey. Poco a poco su amistad fue creciendo, su complicidad haciéndose más fuerte y Shura se sorprendió mirándole más de lo que debiera. Afrodita era un hombre atractivo, de eso no cabía duda, pero lo que más le empujaba hacia él era su personalidad.  
Bebían juntos y reían juntos, compartían tienda o una cama cuando no había colchones suficientes para todos. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca, tan vulnerable, dormido entre sus brazos o espalda con espalda, Shura quería tocarlo. No hacerlo le supuso un gran esfuerzo de voluntad.  
Shura estaba seguro de que Du Lac no conocía los sentimientos que le despertaba. Y así era. Ni él ni nadie se dio cuenta del dilema que le consumía.

* * *

El castillo se había revestido con sus mejores galas para el regreso de su Rey. Uno de sus Caballeros se había adelantado para dar la buena nueva y para cuando llegó el resto de la comitiva los esperaban con los brazos abiertos.  
Shura no se detuvo a saludar a nadie, nada más bajar del caballo salió corriendo con una dirección fija.

—¿Dónde va? —preguntó Afrodita entre intrigado y divertido por su comportamiento.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar y alguien le palmeó la espalda.

—Seguramente en busca de alguien.

Afrodita vio la figura lejana de Shura desaparecer tras una puerta y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Se conocían de hacía un tiempo, mantenían una confianza a la que Afrodita nunca había esperado aspirar con nadie. Aún así, supuso que no lo sabía todo de él.

* * *

—¡Mu! —gritó Shura al entrar a la habitación de su sirviente, aunque la encontró vacía— ¿Mu?

Se desinfló de inmediato y su risa se borró. Se acercó al armario para abrirlo y la poca ropa le dijo que Mu se había ido de viaje en su ausencia.  
Tal vez volvería pronto... o tal vez se había ido hacía poco. Shura parpardeó confuso por el encogimiento de su corazón y cerró las puertas del armario despacio. Los goznes de las esquinas rechinaron junto a la madera.

Se fue de ahí, caminando despacio hacia sus propios aposentos. Necesitaba un baño y prepararse para esa noche. Ya había mandado indicaciones sobre la celebración con su mensajero, pero después se aseguraría de que estaba todo listo.  
Tenía un Caballero que nombrar y un reino que dirigir de nuevo.

* * *

Hacía cerca de una hora que Lucien Du Lac, también conocido como Afrodita, había sido nombrado Caballero de la Mesa Redonda por el Rey, delante de toda la Corte y cualquier curioso que se hubiera querido acercar a la plaza frente al castillo de Camelot. Ahora se habían trasladado al interior, a un salón de actos con salida a un jardín lateral.  
Afrodita vestía sus mejores ropas y ver a sus compañeros con finos ropajes en vez de prendas de viaje o armadura se le hacía extraño. Todos se hacían bromas entre ellos y la figura de Shura, elegante y con corona era la que más le impactaba por el cambio. Parecía que hasta su actitud había sufrido una pequeña transformación; estaba más calmado.  
Afrodita estaba confundiendo su apatía con reflexión, pero él no tenía forma de saber qué le ocurría al Rey.

Du Lac se paseó por el salón, despacio. La mayoría le paraban para saludarle o darle la bienvenida, así que se dejó llevar por el ritmo que la gente le impuso. No tenía prisa, no tenía que volver a ningún lugar. Ya estaba en casa.  
Al rato acabó por aburrirse de tanta interacción social y copa en mano salió a la terraza. Suspiró cuando llegó a la balaustrada de piedra y bebió de su copa, vaciándola, antes de dejarla allí y darse la vuelta, apoyando el trasero en la piedra y mirando hacia el interior del salón.

Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a los demás asistentes bailar, reír, hablar dentro de la estancia. Se le hacía extraño volver a servir a alguien, pero no pensó mucho más allá. Aún no había decidido cual era su opinión sobre Camelot, su nuevo reino.  
Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. La terraza estaba rodeada de rosas, arbusto por el que siempre había sentido cierta predilección. Las examinó más de cerca, alejándose de la luz que se precipitaba desde el interior hacia las zonas más cercanas de la terraza.  
Las plantas estaban bien cuidadas, cosa que le deleitó, pero debido a su ensimismamiento no se dio cuenta de que había un banco hasta que chocó con él.

—¡Eh, mira por donde pisas! —exclamó el banco.  
—¿Eh? —se extrañó Afrodita, volviendo su mirada hacia abajo.

Algo le empujó con fuerza y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba solo. Como para confirmar su sospecha, una figura oscura se levantó del banco. Sin duda alguna se trataba de una mujer. Afrodita frunció los labios y sacó pecho mientras frotaba sus dedos índice y mediano con el pulgar, levantando una ceja.  
Por extraño que pareciera, no solía llevarse bien con la mitad femenina de la humanidad, así que prefirió evitar la pelea inminente con una breve pero sentida disculpa. Du Lac dedicó una pequeña reverencia hacia la desconocida.

—Disculpad, con esta oscuridad no os había visto. Tened buena noche.

Empezó a marcharse, oyendo como la mujer sacudía su vestido, pero una mano en su brazo le hizo retroceder los pocos pasos que había dado. Además de joven, la mujer parecía ser fuerte. A Afrodita le recordó al agarre de una monja que conoció cuando era un niño.

—Tú debes ser nuevo... —le habló con tono seguro.  
—Sí, lo soy —dijo Afrodita después de carraspear—, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

La mujer apretó un poco más sus dedos y el brillo en sus ojos se redujo. Du Lac supuso que estaba entrecerrando los párpados. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No, pero nadie me pisa y se larga con esa ridiculez de disculpa. Me has hecho daño en el pie. Demando una satisfacción.

Afrodita parpadeó confuso y bajó un poco la cabeza, inclinándose hacia la mujer, más curioso que amenazante.

—¿Disculpad? —preguntó descolocado—. No era mi intención pisar vuestros pies, de eso creo que me acuerdo con seguridad. Sólo admiraba las rosas.  
—Ja, claro. Eso dicen todos. —rodó los ojos.  
—Desde luego, mi señora, yo no soy todos. —replicó Afrodita.

Los dedos de la chica presionaron más. Un ligero temblor en los hombros de ella le pilló por sorpresa, pero no más que la risa, suave y ligera, que sonaba como cascabeles desde su garganta.  
Afrodita tragó saliva y notó sus mejillas enrojecer sin previo aviso. Carraspeó otra vez e intentó otra reverencia.

—¿Y como puedo compensarla, satisfacerla...? ¿Cuál es el castigo por mi error, señora mía? Aunque debo advertiros que tengo amigos poderosos que tal vez me echen de menos si me pide algo drástico.

Ella se quedó callada, pensando, pero al final sus manos dejaron de presionar los brazos de Afrodita para simplemente estar allí, tocándolo aún. Esos mismos dedos subieron por sus hombros y bajaron por la pechera de su túnica. Palmeó el pectoral de Afrodita, como intentando poner orden a la tela que lo cubría.

—Está bien. Pensaba un pie por un pie, pero mejor te pediré un brazo.  
—Pero soy espadachín, necesito los dos. Tal vez con una mano baste... así conservaría el equilibrio.

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez no era suave y bajito. Era alto y burbujeante. Su risa le recordó a la efervescencia del champagne. La mujer palmeó de nuevo su pecho, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Lo manejó para tenerlo a su lado en vez de en frente y se agarró a su brazo.

—Como apoyo, ¡como muleta! —explicó—. Y ahora, llévame al salón.

Afrodita estuvo a punto de protestar, pero bufó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando ya se acercaban a su destino se paró. Él había intentado evitar la discusión, pero por muy bella que tuviera la risa, no podía dejarse tratar así por una mujer.  
Se giró para encararla, parpadeando rápidamente antes de levantar un dedo para regañarla, o algo.

—Muy bien, hasta aquí b-...  
—¿Bbb? —preguntó la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un ruido de los más extraño—. ¿B- qué?

Afrodita tomó aire, notando los pulmones vacíos de repente. No era sólo que la mujer fuera bonita, hermosa. Su porte, su lenguaje personal y las expresiones que vio en su rostro cuando por fin pudo apreciarlo le dejaron hipnotizado.  
Con un solo fruncido de su ceja lo derrotó como nunca antes había sido vencido.  
Du Lac boqueó, abriendo y cerrando los labios como un pez fuera del agua, buscando en su cerebro las palabras apropiadas. O palabra, o simplemente algún tipo de ruido que se pudiera entender. Aunque parecía que su mente se encontraba fuera de los límites de la racionalidad. Estaba fascinado ante una obra de arte.

Dicha obra de arte levantó la mano que no tenía enredada en su brazo y apretó las mejillas de Afrodita con el índice y el pulgar, parando el movimiento errante de sus labios con eficiencia.

—Respira... —aconsejó la mujer, tomando aire profundamente para obligar al otro a seguir su mismo ritmo.

El caballero se dejó engatusar, empezando a respirar más tranquilamente, aunque notaba el latir de su corazón en los oídos, en la garganta, y hasta en la punta de los dedos. Levantó una mano para sujetar la muñeca de ella y con una suave presión la mujer soltó el agarre en su rostro.  
Afrodita no dejó escapar la mano, apretando el pulgar en la palma de ella, acercándose un poco más. Había acabado de encontrar algo que le gustaría conocer más de Camelot.

Sabía que era una atracción irracional, pero por algún lugar tenía que empezar el amor.

—Mi señora, si me permitiis... —habló en apenas un suspiro.  
—¿Qué, qué? —de repente, la fiereza de la mujer había disminuido como las olas que se retiran de la arena con la marea.  
—Vuestro nombre. ¿Cuál es?

El otro brazo de Afrodita se libró de su atadura, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer y agarrándola del codo.  
Ella boqueó casi en un reflejo irónico de la reacción de Afrodita segundos atrás.

—¡Ahí estáis! —se escuchó la exclamación satisfecha de alguien que salía a la terraza.

Ambos, hombre y mujer, se sobresaltaron, separándose de inmediato. Shura les sonrió, acercándose a ellos con confianza.

—Justo a las dos personas que quería ver, os he estado buscando —miró de uno a otro, con los puños en la cadera—. Veo que ya os conocéis. Y yo que os quería presentar.

Shura chasqueó la lengua y ofreció la mano a la dama, que la tomó sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, dejándose llevar hasta estar al lado de Shura. Afrodita carraspeó.

—En realidad, aún no sé su nombre.

Shura sonrió hacia la chica, un gesto dulce y natural. Ella evitó su mirada durante un momento, pero después clavó sus ojos en los del Rey con familiaridad.

—Él es Lucien Du Lac, el Caballero al que acabo de nombrar. Le llamamos Afrodita. —explicó Shura.

Ella asintió, como satisfecha con la información recibida.

—Deathmask, mi nombre es Deathmask —se presentó por fin la mujer—, pero me llaman Detta.  
—Hmmn ¿Le vas a dejar que te llame Detta? —preguntó Shura curioso.  
—Es uno de tus amigos, ¿no es así? —replicó Detta, golpeando el pecho de Shura, que se rió por el golpe.

Afrodita se mordisqueó los labios, inquieto con el intercambio de gestos. Alzó un poco la voz para llamar la atención de ambos.

—Diría que sí, he llegado a apreciarlo durante el camino —Shura asintió a las palabras de Afrodita—. ¿Y cuál es vuestra relación? Ahora que vos ya sabéis la nuestra.  
—Oh. Discúlpame, amigo. Ya sabes que soy olvidadizo —los tres rieron pero las risas de Afrodita se congelaron después de las siguientes palabras—. Es mi mujer y por lo tanto, tu Reina.

* * *

Las puertas dobles de madera oscura del despacho de Pandora, antigua reina y actual consejera, se abrieron de par en par. Saga entró levantándose el vestido con una mano para poder caminar más deprisa. Estampó un puño sobre la mesa y el tintero estuvo cerca de rodar por el escritorio. Aunque consiguió quedarse en su sitio, salpicó los documentos en los que su madre estaba trabajando.

Pandora tomó aire y enderezó la espalda, haciendo los papeles a un lado y entrelazando los dedos encima de la madera. Un guardia entró en la habitación detrás de la mujer, pero Pandora lo despachó con una mirada.  
El guardia tuvo la sensatez de cerrar las puertas y quedarse al otro lado, atento a cualquier altercado próximo.

—¿Sí, hija?  
—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —protestó sacando una carta de entre sus ropas y dejándola caer delante de su madre.

Pandora se recolocó las gafas en la punta de la nariz y rescató la misiva, desdoblándola para leerla por encima. Se la devolvió a Saga quitándose las gafas después.

—Exactamente lo que parece. Es una orden de matrimonio.  
—No podéis hacerme esto... a mí. —siseó Saga, con los puños temblando aún sobre la mesa.  
—Pero hija... —suspiró Pandora, levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Es una Orden Real. Está firmada y sellada. Y será bueno para el reino. Para ti... Tu hijo necesita vivir con su gente, necesita crecer en el mundo que algún día heredará. Mereces ser una reina.

Saga intentó tranquilizarse, y aunque parecía haberlo conseguido, sus uñas rascaron la madera.  
La querían casar con el Rey de un reino vecino. En un pasado, la oferta podría haberle parecido tentadora, pero de lo único que anhelaba tener el control era de Lemuria. Para ella, un reino sin magia sería tan sólo un tentempié, no el plato completo que anhelaba. Alejarla de la vieja religión sería una condena, sería como negarle el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Saga se enderezó poco a poco, levantando la barbilla y juntando sus manos encima de la falda de su vestido.

—No lo haré —habló resuelta—. No me entregaré para vuestras necesidades.

Pandora se levantó también, despacio, comedida pero peligrosa. Madre e hija se midieron con la mirada. Saga recordaba perfectamente quién le había enseñado las artes mágicas, pero también sabía que hacía tiempo que había sobrepasado los trucos que le había enseñado su madre.  
Sin embargo, algo intuitivo y visceral le decía que Pandora tenía más recursos de los que dejaba ver.

Los ojos de Saga palpitaron, pensando en todas las posibilidades. No quería llegar a eso, pero había venido preparada.

—Si lo que quieres es al niño... que así sea, te lo daré.

Pandora la miró atónita. En un lapsus su expresión cambió por una de verdadero deleite. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Veré qué puedo hacer con eso. Hablaré con el Rey.  
—Bien. —dijo Saga entredientes, notando como su corazón se encogía dos tallas ese día.

* * *

Mu se había quedado por horas en uno de los muelles de Lemuria, viendo el sol levantarse por el horizonte. La luz jugaba pintando la niebla de rosa y naranja antes de disiparla un poco, persiguiéndola aquí y allá por encima de las aguas oscuras del lago que rodeaba la isla.

No supo por qué o por quién se había pasado todo aquel tiempo allí, plantado, mirando el vaivén del oleaje como si no existiera nada más. Si aquello fuera verdad no tendría tantos sentimientos conflictivos tirando de las cuerdas que unían su mente y su corazón.  
Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y la frotó, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado, roto por un llanto que había terminado unos minutos atrás. No se molestó en lavarse la cara ni en disimular su malestar, sólo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña que seguía compartiendo con Shion.

Cerró la puerta despacio, apoyando la frente sobre ella.

—Ya está —murmuró, sabiendo que Shion le estaba escuchando—. Se ha ido. Y se ha llevado al niño.

Shion rechistó, fastidiado y nervioso. Se levantó para apartar una silla de la mesa y agarró a Mu de los hombros, conduciéndolo hasta el asiento. Tuvo que obligarlo a sentarse, porque su antiguo aprendiz parecía tan confundido como un topo en una playa.

—No está bien, no está nada, nada bien —protestó Shion, sentándose en otra silla y llevándose la mano a la espalda baja, masajeando suavemente—. Ese niño nunca debería estar cerca de Camelot, nunca.  
—Maestro... ya hemos hablado de esto.  
—No debería haber nacido. Ese niño es un error, es pura destrucción.  
—¿¡Y qué quiere que haga!? —explotó Mu.

Shion frunció labios y cejas. Mandándole una mirada dura a Mu.

—¡No, por todos los dioses! —Mu levantó las manos, no sabiendo qué hacer con ellas—. ¡Es un niño!  
—Es un asesino —replicó Shion—, todas las profecías lo dicen. Todas apuntan a él.  
—No ha hecho nada. Es un... pequeño... es un niño. Es inocente.

Mu volvió a frotarse los ojos con las palmas, perdido entre sus deseos, sus deberes y su moralidad. Preocupado por todos: Por Shura, por Saga, por el niño...

—Todavía, pero no lo será por mucho tiempo. Te dije que lo matases cuando aún podías —refunfuñó Shion, con un codo en la mesa y la frente apoyada en su mano—. Te dije que terminaras con él cuando aún no era un peligro.  
—¡Maestro! —gritó Mu, levantando la cabeza de repente— ¿Cómo... yo, cómo? Nunca, nunca podría hacer eso.

Mu recuperó la compostura y se levantó, buscando agua fresca para lavarse la cara y echar un trago.

—Entonces lo verás morir. A tu amigo, a tu Rey.  
—Todos hemos de morir en algún momento...

Shion dejó salir una risa sin humor, un bufido desganado desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Pero no todos tenemos la influencia que tiene él sobre el mundo.

Shion se levantó, dejando su taza de té a medias y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Salió por la puerta trasera. Mu pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Sabía que Shion hablaba de matar al niño, pero también sabía que su maestro tampoco era capaz de hacerlo.  
Mu se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tapando sus labios y notó la humedad que volvía a mojar sus dedos. Parecía que aún no había terminado de llorar.


	7. Justicia

_Shura, Rey - 30 años_

Pandora arrugó la frente, forzando sus ojos para fijar la vista en un punto realmente complicado mientras movía los bolillos de aquí para allá. Los alfileres clavados en la almohadilla del cilindro de madera retenían los hilos donde la una vez Reina quería que estuvieran, tramando un dibujo complicado en su labor.  
Por muy tensa que pareciera, hacer bolillos era algo que siempre le había relajado y la satisfacción de ver sus trabajos terminados, siempre perfectos, era un incentivo más para no dejar su afición. Sobre todo ahora que cada vez tenía menos obligaciones.

A sus treinta años de edad, Shura se las apañaba más que bien frente a la administración del Reino. Su política tenía contentos, casi por igual, a señores y vasallos. Había formado la mejor Caballería conocida hasta ese momento, pero la usaba para defender a sus vecinos, siempre y cuando sus plegarias fueran justas. Shura tenía buen olfato para las mentiras y había salido airoso de una que otra trama en contra de su persona.  
Pandora no recordaba a las Islas tan unidas como estaban en aquella época. La paz con sus vecinos y la seguridad de los caminos reales había permitido reflotar una economía que caía en picado tan sólo quince años atrás.

Pandora siempre había sido algo ambiciosa y en parte le hubiera gustado tener un papel más activo en aquel cambio radical que Camelot había sufrido, obviamente para bien.  
Apretó los labios, deshaciendo su último movimiento para rehacerlo más tenso, mejor centrado... un carraspeo llamó su atención y se preguntó quién había entrado tan libremente a sus aposentos. La molestia en sus facciones desapareció para ser reemplazada con cariño y sorpresa al ver a su nieto asomado a la puerta.  
Kanon era un chiquillo encantador y Pandora dejó el mundillo a un lado para girarse y abrir los brazos hacia él. El niño, que ya contaba con doce años respondió con una sonrisa pícara y un abrazo comedido.  
Pandora le estiró de un moflete antes de besarlo. De todos sus nietos, éste era su preferido.

—Buenas tardes, abuela. —saludó en cuanto se distanció un poco de las manos de Pandora, que aún querían amasar su cara hasta ver las mejillas de su nieto sonrojarse por la fricción.  
—¿Qué te trae a visitarme, hijo mío? ¿Te aburres con tus quehaceres de hombre?

Kanon rodó los ojos y se frotó las mejillas un poco antes de reírse por lo bajo.

—Hoy no tengo prácticas —ofreció como respuesta—. Es domingo.

Pandora asintió y palmeó el banco de madera a su lado.

—¿Quieres ver a tu abuela haciendo puntillas?

Kanon se encogió de hombros y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pero terminó asintiendo y se sentó donde le habían indicado. Pandora volvió su atención a su labor y puso el mundillo de nuevo en su sitio, dudando durante medio segundo antes de tomar los bolillos que necesitaba mover ahora.  
De reojo miraba a su nieto. El parecido con su madre era sorprendente, hasta tal punto que cuando lo vió por primera vez, recordó aquel día en que Saga, con siete años, se había hecho pasar por chico para salir a jugar fuera del palacete de su padre.

Kanon se había adaptado rápidamente a la vida en el castillo y Shura se había tomado como algo personal la educación del chico. Pandora ya le había sugerido al Rey nombrarlo heredero en caso de no tener ningún hijo legítimo. Shura no parecía reacio a la idea, a pesar de no saber que Kanon era su sobrino.  
En parte, Pandora esperaba que Kanon heredara Camelot, aunque ese deseo le llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios. Shura ya llevaba unos cuantos años casado y no parecía que fuera a tener un hijo pronto. Ella quería que su hijo fuera feliz, pero... nunca le había acabado de gustar Deathmask, y que no tuvieran descendencia la llenaba de un gozo por el que luego se martirizaba, sintiéndose culpable.

Pandora echó una última mirada a Kanon de reojo, viendo como abría y cerraba la boca con quincuagésima vez. Dejó los bolillos que tenía entre los dedos colgar y encaró a su nieto.

—¿Qué es, querido? ¿Qué te pasa? —Pandora acunó la mejilla de Kanon, que la miró con algo de aprensión.

Kanon tardó algo en contestar, pero los círculos del pulgar de su abuela contra su mandíbula le relajaron lo suficiente como para seguir con sus cuestiones.

—Es... sólo... me preguntaba.  
—¿El qué?  
—¿Por qué te resignaste tan pronto? —soltó, gesticulando con las manos.  
—No te entiendo.

Kanon agarró la muñeca de su abuela, apartando su mano de su rostro, aunque dejó que Pandora le agarrara de la mano para no perder contacto.

—¿Entró en el castillo y le diste Camelot? ¿Por qué? —balbuceó, tropezándose con su propia lengua—. Sé que Excalibur es importante, pero ¿eso fué todo? ¿Lo viste y ya?

Kanon se rascó detrás de la oreja, otro gesto que compartía con Saga. El pecho de Pandora se encogió un poco. La relación con su hija se había enfriado poco a poco, aunque seguían en contacto y decía que a ella no le guardaba ningún rencor. Pero por mucho que releyera las palabras en sus cartas, Pandora seguía sintiéndose incómoda, angustiada.

—No... las cosas no fueron exactamente así —la mujer se levantó, alisándose la falda y cabeceando hacia la puerta—. Ven conmigo.

Kanon la siguió por los pasillos de palacio. El recorrido familiar fue convirtiéndose en toda una aventura para el joven, Pandora lo guiaba por zonas en las que nunca había estado: pasillos estrechos con pesadas cortinas a los lados, habitaciones con los muebles cubiertos por sábanas, hasta una escalera de caracol que subía a una torre inhabitada.  
Pandora dejó el farol que portaba en el suelo y buscó a tientas el costado de una cortina. Kanon agarró el farol de aceite, levantándolo a la altura de su cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar hasta el que habían llegado. Parecía una galería.  
La mayoría de cuadros estaban tapados con tela, aunque no era lo único que colgaba de las paredes. Kanon también podía ver tapices, a cada cual más antiguo, y estatuillas encima de expositores, además de armas variadas y piezas de armaduras, tan antiguas que Kanon no tenía claro como se suponía que debían ponerse.

La luz entró a borbotones mientras el polvo se movía por la habitación cuando, por fin, Pandora corrió la pesada cortina que tapaba una de las ventanas. Kanon tosió un par de veces y dejó el farol a un lado, con cuidado de dejarlo donde no pudiera causar ningún daño.  
Su abuela se dirigió, moviéndose despacio, casi ceremonialmente, hasta uno de los retratos, observando el trapo amarillento como si pudiera ver a través de él.

—Acércate. —le pidió sin girarse a mirarlo.

Kanon hizo lo que le ordenaban y se quedó al lado de Pandora. Ella se movió para desatar los cabos de la cuerda que aseguraban la tela y descubrir el retrato. Mientras tanto, hablaba.

—La primera vez que vine a vivir al castillo, después de casarme con Ionia, le pedí que me enseñara sus tesoros. Ionia podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un buen administrador —explicó la mujer—. Así que dediqué mis primeros años a restaurar tapices, engalanar salones... vender algunas de las cosas que ya no servían para nada. Pero ésta sala, ésta, nunca tuve el valor de tocarla.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kanon ansioso, intentando echar un vistazo tras la cabeza de su abuela mientras ella seguía con su faena.  
—Bien... aquí está.

La sábana cayó y ella dio un par de pasos atrás, para admirar la pintura. Kanon tomó aire, sintiendo que sus pulmones habían sido privados de él por un golpe figurado en su estómago.  
Se frotó el vientre mientras se acercaba un poquito más, extendiendo los dedos hacia el retrato, sin llegar a tocar. Delineó a meros milímetros del lienzo las facciones del hombre que le miraba desde la pintura. Piel blanca, pelo oscuro, mirada intensa.

—Es... es él. Pero no puede ser, este cuadro es mucho más viejo.  
—Ajá —asintió Pandora—. No es Shura, pero el parecido es sobrecogedor. Éste, hijo mío, éste es El Cid.

Kanon tragó saliva al oír el nombre. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si Pandora estaba segura, pero de alguna manera parecía lícito.  
Pandora se movió por la sala como si fueran sus aposentos y sacó de debajo de otra cortina una banqueta. No era muy grande, pero no estaba llena de polvo como todo lo demás. Se sentó en ella e hizo un gesto hacia Kanon para que se acercara. El chico tomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la parte de la banqueta que su abuela no estaba usando.

—¿Qué sabes sobre El Cid? —preguntó ella.  
—Hmn... que fué el Rey que unió todas las Islas. Que portaba Excalibur y rendía tributo a la vieja Religión y a la nueva.

Pandora asintió y se movió un poco, agarrando la cabeza de su nieto y acercándola a su muslo. Apartó unos mechones de cabello oscuro de su frente y dibujó círculos tranquilizantes en su hombro con un pulgar.

—Sí, todo eso es verdad, pero hay más. Hay mucho más que eso. El Cid era, sobre todas las cosas, un hombre justo —empezó a explicar mientras Kanon se ponía un poco más cómodo en el suelo—. Cuando él era un joven, un poco más mayor que tú, ejércitos extranjeros tomaron parte de las Islas, haciéndose cada vez con más tierras. Los señores feudales de aquellos tiempos luchaban entre ellos para conseguir la Corona y eso los hacía débiles. Eran un blanco fácil.

Kanon asintió, replegando las piernas contra su pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos.

—El Cid, cansado de ver como el ejército invasor, bien organizado, iba ganando cada vez más terreno, hasta que solo Camelot quedó por invadir, formó una Orden. A él no le importaban los linajes ni nada de eso —Pandora jugó con un mechón rebelde del pelo de Kanon, empecinado a apuntar hacia el techo, intentando alisarlo contra su cabeza—. Sólo le importaba la valentía, la lealtad... el honor. Pidió la bendición de los antiguos y de los nuevos dioses y salió con su pequeña compañía. En contra de todo pronóstico, sobrevivió a la primera batalla. Y a la segunda y a la tercera...

Kanon, embelesado por la historia, giró la cabeza para ver la barbilla de su abuela, que observaba el retrato mientras seguía con su cuento.

—Más y más caballeros, señores, aldeanos se unieron a su causa. El Cid era sobrio, pero no falto de carisma. Hablaba poco, pero lo que decía lo hacía con determinación, con una pasión tal que unió las ruinas de nuestro Reino para luchar contra los invasores —Pandora sonrió hacia el retrato con cariño—. Según dicen, una vez terminada la lucha, El Cid quiso volver a sus orígenes humildes, no sin antes repartir las tierras, respetando lo que había sido de cada cual antes de la guerra. De alguna manera, gracias a su fé y sentido de la justicia terminó siendo el Rey.

Pandora frotó la cabeza de Kanon una última vez antes de levantarse y empezar a poner todo en su sitio.

—Y es por eso, Kanon, que debes de ser benevolente. Por que con buena fé, con un buen trato, puedes llevarte agradables sorpresas. —Pandora se rió, una risa suave y profunda que no salió de entre sus labios.

Agarró el farol y empezó a guiar el viaje de vuelta hacia las zonas habitadas del castillo.

* * *

Kanon no había dejado de darle vueltas a la historia que su abuela le había contado. En los últimos días había observado casi con fascinación el rostro de Shura, tan parecido al del retrato que le daba un toque irreal a todo el asunto. Excalibur era otra de las cosas que cautivaba su atención. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia la espada como una polilla a la llama, sus dedos palpitaban cuando la tenía cerca, sintiendo el deseo de acariciar la guarda, estudiar la hoja con más atención...

Y por mucho que había pensado en pedirle a su tutor y Rey que le dejara echar un vistazo, había algo que le impedía hacerlo. No era el hecho de que Shura, como Rey, solía estar ocupado o que la mayoría del tiempo que pasaba con él era para practicar monta o esgrima, tal vez para supervisar alguna de sus clases o en la mesa en la que comía con su familia y amigos más allegados.  
Lo que le impedía acercarse más sentimentalmente hacia Shura era Mu, su sirviente personal y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Mu hacía las veces de profesor de Kanon, enseñándole historia o caligrafía. A veces hablándole sobre hierbas o compartiendo algún libro con él. Para Kanon, Pandora y Mu eran su única conexión con Lemuria. Durante sus primeros años en Camelot siempre intentó arroparse entre los dos, pero por más que lo intentara, había algo en Mu que le ponía los pelos de punta.

No podía decir que lo tratara mal, porque no lo hacía. Pero había algo, algo muy muy frío en su mirada cuando la dirigía hacia él.


	8. Generosidad

_Shura, Rey - 38 años_

Shura se hundió en la silla de su escritorio, poniendo la mano enguantada en su frente y cerrando los ojos. Con los labios apretados, rezaba con fervor en silencio.  
Había querido que todo fuera una confusión, que nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera real. ¿Cómo pretendían que dictaminara sentencia cuando el asunto le afectaba directamente? No podía ser parcial, no era el indicado. Pero era el Rey. Amo, dueño, señor... juez y verdugo de Camelot.  
Unos días atrás, Kanon había ido a verle en privado, solicitando audiencia: había visto a la Reina y al caballero Du Lac en actitud íntima y amorosa.

Para Shura, Kanon era un querido allegado y prácticamente lo había criado como a un hijo. Quiso dudar de sus palabras, tranquilizarlo y decirle que sus ojos habrían visto mal, que todo era un error. Pero sólo asintió y le tomó testimonio.  
Kanon era ya un joven de casi veinte años y uno de sus mejores luchadores dentro de la Orden de la Mesa Redonda, aunque aún no había sido reconocido oficialmente como parte de ella.

Shura se perdió por un momento en los pensamientos sobre su joven ahijado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, seguramente ya habría sido nombrado Caballero, pero para evitar acusaciones de tratos de favor, Shura era mucho más exigente con Kanon que con el resto. Quería asegurarse de que estaba preparado para tomar el trono, porque después de tantos años de matrimonio infructífero, Shura tenía claro que iba a ser Kanon quien heredara su reino.  
Aún así, seguía con la espinita clavada en el corazón: siempre había querido tener hijos. Siempre había querido tener la oportunidad de ser un buen padre, como el difunto Izou lo había sido para él.

El hilo de sus memorias lo llevaron hacia su preocupación principal después de un suspiro sonoro. Kanon había formalizado su denuncia. Detta y Lucien no habían negado nada, al revés, habían declarado que todo era verdad. Ahora sólo faltaba que Shura pronunciara la sentencia. Y ni como Rey ni como marido o amigo se sentía preparado para hacerlo.  
Golpeó la mesa con el mismo puño con el que acababa de frotarse el entrecejo y se levantó, cansado y entristecido, tal vez decepcionado con el rumbo que su vida estaba llevando. Necesitaba aclarar su mente un poco más.

Nadie le interrumpió mientras caminaba con vigor y la barbilla alta por los pasillos del castillo.

—Athena, dame valor... —murmuró al ver la estatua de su diosa en el patio.

Saludó a la imagen y presentó sus respetos. Shura se dirigía a la pequeña capilla a un lado del castillo para rezar y vaciar su cabeza de pensamientos innecesarios, pero algo le llamó la atención. Conocía esa carreta y mucho mejor a la persona que estaba bajando de ella.

—Mu... —susurró sorprendido de ver a su sirviente personal de vuelta—. ¡Mu!

Anduvo hacia él, con pasos largos y decididos.

—¡Mu! —volvió a llamar mientras palmea la espalda del otro hombre—. Creía que no volvías hasta la semana que viene.  
—¡Y así era, mi señor! —dijo él de vuelta, dejando a un lado su equipaje y sacando una mano de entre su manto marrón oscuro para colocarla en el hombro de Shura y se inclinó un poco hacia él para susurrar cómplice—. Pero algo me decía que me necesitabas a tu lado.

Shura dejó salir el aire por la nariz, sin darse cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo. Puso su mano encima de la de Mu y apretó los dedos de su sirviente entre los suyos. Shura convenció a Mu de que dejara que un lacayo llevase su equipaje hasta su habitación asignada en el castillo y lo arrastró fuera, paseando por la ciudad bajo el sol del mediodía. No hablaron hasta llegar al claro donde una vez había estado Excalibur, esperando a que la liberaran.  
Shura explicó el caso con una voz neutra y la mirada perdida entre las sombras y luces de los árboles. Las ramas se movían por el viento, cambiando los patrones del suelo.

—Ya veo... —habló Mu después de que Shura le diese toda la información que creía necesaria.

Habían terminado apoyados en la roca en el centro del claro. Mu levantó la mano y se pellizcó el labio inferior, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia el follaje del bosquecillo.

—Para serte sincero... —empezó con algo de duda, pero continuó al ver la ceja alzada y curiosa de Shura—. He venido porque he soñado contigo.  
—¿Así que me cuelo en tus sueños? —preguntó Shura.

La voz del rey no daba a entender nada, pero aún así, Mu entrecerró los ojos y empujó el hombro de Shura con el propio antes de seguir.

—Hay algo, hay una profecía que te incumbe y que creo que es hora de contar.  
—¿Una profecía, sobre mí? —Shura enderezó la espalda y sus ojos temblaron por un momento.

No estaba seguro de si quería saber lo que Mu le quería decir, no estaba seguro de si creería en las palabras de un profeta de la vieja religión.

—Es sobre tu futuro. —la expresión en el rostro de Mu era grave, al igual que su voz.

Después de unos segundos, Shura asintió con la cabeza con apenas un pequeño movimiento.

—Soy todo oídos.

* * *

La tarde había ido cayendo y el crepúsculo iba desapareciendo tras el horizonte. Los faroles de la plaza estaban encendidos y allí no cabía ni un alfiler más. La tarima de madera estaba bien a la vista de todos. Du Lac y Detta esperaban su sentencia, alejados el uno del otro. Shura aún no había hecho aparición en el balcón del castillo.  
El Rey estaba en su habitación, con los brazos extendidos mientras Mu le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, quitando arrugas innecesarias, atando cordones y ajustando telas.

—Listo. —anunció el sirviente mientras daba un paso atrás.

Shura giró un poco el rostro para mirarlo. Mu bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo y él tomó aire para encarar la puerta. Mu no le acompañaría al balcón, pero sus palabras aún hacían eco en las paredes de su cráneo.  
Empezó a andar y pronto se encontró con las manos en la balaustrada, oyendo como poco a poco la multitud se calmaba para poder oír lo que tenía que decir. Shura no miró al gentío en ningún momento.

Tomó aire y fijó sus ojos en un punto indeterminado del horizonte, demasiado lejos como para ver nada, como para que le llegara ningún sentimiento desde el otro lado.

—No tendrás hijos, Shura —resonaron las palabras de Mu en su cabeza—. Nunca.

Shura abrió los labios y habló alto y claro después de que un ayudante recitase las acusaciones contra su mujer y su camarada.

—Los testigos han jurado bajo la vista de Athena. Los acusados se han declarado culpables a sí mismos. ¿Qué me queda a mí por hacer?

Los ojos de Shura se entrecerraron un poco. Un gorrión pió desde una rama y voló por encima de la plaza hacia un tejado.

—No al menos que alguien más participe. —continuaba la voz de Mu dentro de su cabeza.

El rey apretó sus manos en la piedra gris, apenas notando la textura bajo sus guantes.

—Cómo juez no tengo más que investigar, sólo me resta dictar sentencia.

La garganta de Shura se encogió y la voz calmada de Mu continuó repitiéndose mientras decidía qué hacer.

—La única forma en que tengas hijos es que alguien más esté ahí. ¿Me entiendes, Shura?

Shura bajó un poco la barbilla, inflando el pecho y tomando una resolución final.

—Pero como marido y único perjudicado, los perdono.

El alboroto no tardó en llegar, pero tampoco tardó en irse. En cuanto Shura volvió a levantar la voz los gritos de sorpresa se acallaron a la espera de oír más sobre el asunto.

—Han tenido la decencia de admitir su crimen y esperar su castigo, por eso les ofrezco mi perdón. Aún así, tomaré medidas para reparar el daño que ya han hecho y cualquier daño futuro que pudieran hacer.

Lo que no dijo Shura, antes de darse la vuelta e irse con la capa ondeando a su espalda, era que en parte se sentía culpable. Aún así se preguntó mientras volvía a su habitación qué tan mal marido había sido para que sucediera todo aquello.

* * *

Pasaron semanas en las que Detta fué aislada en un convento y Du Lac en una abadía. Los dos privados de cualquier tipo de lujo, obligados a la contemplación, a rezar por el perdón que ya les había ofrecido Shura, pero esta vez para que se lo diera su diosa, Athena.  
A su vuelta, se les obligó a ir acompañados por un escolta y cada vez que estaban en público, los murmullos no cesaban. Pero nada de eso les importaba. En cambio, la manera en que Shura los evitaba dolía más que un corte de pelo o los baños de agua prácticamente helada.

Casi dos meses después del juicio, Detta volvió a ser admitida en las habitaciones de Shura, pero estar cerca de él y sentirse ignorada era aún peor que no poder verlo. Normalmente, Detta le habría molestado hasta conseguir lo que quería, pero entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Detta había conocido algo que le daba miedo: que Shura se alejara todavía más.

—Empezaba a pensar que ibas a dormir en tu despacho. —dijo Detta a modo de saludo al ver a su marido entrar en el cuarto.

Shura la miró, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a un sillón y se quitó el cinturón y la chaqueta, dejándolos doblados sobre el respaldo.  
Detta vestía su camisón aún estando en la habitación de su marido, en una clara declaración de intenciones. Cepillaba su cabello, ahora corto, frente al espejo. Las trenzas que usaba como extensiones descansaban a un lado, encima de una mesita de noche.

—Gracias por invi... —se oyó una voz al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y cerraba otra vez— -tarme.

Afrodita miró de Shura a Detta, moviendo los ojos con rapidez, mientras la espalda de la mujer se envaraba. El ambiente se volvió pesado y tenso.

—Creo que he venido en mal momento.

Du Lac ofreció una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la mano del Rey en su codo lo retuvo donde estaba. Shura caminó, arrastrando a Afrodita con él, empujándolo hacia el centro de la habitación.  
Afrodita se apartó un mechón de pelo que se había colocado en su rostro por la fuerza con la que había sido manipulado y envió una mirada interrogativa hacia Detta, que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Afrodita estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la mano de Shura volvió a su codo, pero al girarse unos labios se encontraron con los suyos.

—¡Hmn! —gimió Du Lac, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Shura le agarró del otro codo, apretándose contra él, juntando sus torsos y ladeando la cabeza para presionar aún más sus labios. Detta tomó aire a bocanadas entrecortadas y apretó los muslos, sacando un poco de pecho sin querer. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?  
Las manos de Shura dejaron los brazos de Afrodita para subir con cuidado hasta acunar el rostro de su Caballero. Suavizó el beso, moviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado para darle un par más, lamiendo sus labios y atrapándolos entre sus dientes con suavidad. Afrodita se dejó besar, es más, correspondió al beso después del shock inicial, pero Shura se separó pronto de él y con una mirada cargada de deseo que no le había conocido antes, lo agarró de la mano para guiarlo hacia la cama.

Shura palmeó el colchón mirando a Detta, que no tardó en levantarse para acercarse a los dos hombres.

—Os amo, a los dos —explicó Shura con la voz grave, casi en un susurro—. No sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que quería besarte.

Los dedos de Shura volvieron a encontrar la cara de Afrodita, acariciando un costado con los nudillos.

—Shura... —llamó él, apretando un poco más su piel contra la mano del Rey.

Shura se giró para besar la frente de Detta, pero ella buscó sus labios, ávida por sentirlos de nuevo sobre ella. Shura puso su mano libre un poco más arriba de su nuca, notando el pelo corto cosquilleando en su palma. Se dejó besar, convirtiendo los ataques de Detta en un beso lento y profundo.  
Se separó renuente, frotando su frente contra la de su mujer y cerrando los ojos.

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer que os vayáis juntos, conseguiros nuevas identidades si queréis. No os culpo por amaros el uno al otro, os comprendo —abrió los ojos y sonrió hacia su mujer antes de mirar a Du Lac, su mano había quedado descansado sobre el cuello de él mientras la besaba a ella—. Pero si me amáis de vuelta, si lo hacéis, quedaos aquí conmigo. Podemos hacerlo funcionar. Sin vosotros, Camelot no es nada para mí.

Esperó por una respuesta, pero no consiguió palabras, sólo dos cuerpos que lo tumbaron en la cama, quitándole la ropa, colmándole de caricias durante toda la noche, durante cada noche. A partir de aquel entonces, siempre fueron los tres.


End file.
